


Коллекция зимних железяк

by Radioactive_Scorpion



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 08:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 18,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13632975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioactive_Scorpion/pseuds/Radioactive_Scorpion
Summary: Сборник драбблов по, как из названия понятно, ВинтерАйрону.





	1. Во всём виноват Фьюри

Фьюри — мудак.

Тони это знал всегда, потому что иначе невозможно работать директором такой организации, как Щ.И.Т. Она требует быть изворотливым, наглым, где-то даже циничным и жёстким — полной задницей, короче говоря. Тони сам включал этот режим, когда занимался делами СтаркИн и советом директоров.

Но предложение Фьюри — скорее, приказ, потому что не прозвучало так, словно можно отказаться — просто вывело из себя и очередной раз подтвердило мнение Тони о Нике.

Притвориться сладкой влюблённой парочкой ему с Барнсом. Неслыханно. Чтобы его, Старка, просили о таком! И ведь и это ещё не всё.

Ему надо было побриться. Для конспирации.

«Фьюри — полный мудак», — повторял про себя Тони, стоя перед зеркалом с бритвой в руке. Он всё никак не решался поднести её ближе и сделать наконец-таки то, что нужно. Но деваться некуда, и вот с водой в сливе исчезает пена с жёсткими волосками.

Успокаивало одно — Барнсу сейчас отстригали его патлы.

Через полчаса Тони, обновлённый, гладко выбритый, вышел из комнаты и чуть ли не нос к носу столкнулся со всей командой. Конечно, такое зрелище они просто не могли пропустить.

Все шуточки Бартона были пресечены гневным взглядом Тони и тычком под рёбра от заботливой Наташи, и всё же смех и веселье в глазах мелькали у всех.

И у Барнса в том числе. Барнса, лицо и глаза которого больше не прятались за волосами, который выглядел теперь статно, свежо и… горячо. О да. Он и до этого выглядел так, что способность связно мыслить пропадала. Тони пытался списать всё лишь на интерес к руке, этой великолепной малышке, вершине бионики и инженерной мысли, однако трудно было отрицать, что и её обладатель чертовски хорош.

И даже если бы он признал, что увлёкся, то не сделал бы шаг: со стороны Баки никаких знаков, намекающих на нечто серьёзнее, чем просто дружба и товарищество, не было, а позориться Тони не горел желанием.

Но времени подумать об этом не оказалось, потому что им пора было отправляться на задание.

Заключалось оно во внедрении в одну экотеррористическую организацию, готовящую атаку на Нью-Йорк. Так уж совпало, что Баки выглядел точь-в-точь, как один из её участников. А Тони должен был играть роль его парня, который захотел присоединиться к их движению. На вопрос, почему именно Тони выпала такая «честь», Фьюри ответил, что только ему хватит ума взломать их базы данных и слить информацию в Щ.И.Т.

И спорить с ним оказалось бесполезно, потому что, как уже выяснилось и подтвердилось, Фьюри — мудак.

Полчаса езды по городу, и Тони с Баки прибыли в штаб-квартиру террористов. Располагалась она в среднестатистическом доме, на первом этаже которого работал цветочный магазинчик. Ну, разумеется, кто заподозрит милых флористов и цветочников в экотерроризме?

«Собеседование» с главой местного филиала прошло отлично: легенда была выучена идеально, а лёгкий страх приняли за волнение, так что из кабинета Тони вышел с победной улыбкой.

И убедился, что Баки — актёр вполне неплохой, ничем не хуже самого Тони, потому что тот гордо улыбнулся, поцеловал его и сжал в объятиях. На мгновение даже Тони поверил, что они встречаются. А ещё ощутил жар внизу живота и резкую нехватку воздуха от накатившей приятной волны эмоций, которая не ушла, даже когда они оказались в их комнате. Наоборот, ощущения словно в разы накалились, стоило понять, что теперь они один на один.

Но Тони не был бы Тони, если бы не стал отрицать все чувства, которые уже давно начинали кипеть, стоило появиться в поле зрения Баки.

— Больше так не делай, ясно? Совсем не обязательно миловаться, — недовольно огрызнулся Тони, привалившись спиной к двери, и чуть сощурился.

— В чём проблема, малыш? — Баки развернулся и подошёл вплотную, одну руку уперев в дверь, а другую опустив на поясницу Тони. Тони задержал дыхание и пытался вжаться в дверь сильнее, отстраниться от переходящей границы близости. Игнорируя дрожь во всём теле, он гордо хотел возмутиться слащавому обращению и потребовать не распускать руки, но взгляд завис на ярких губах совсем рядом, и моментально в голове опустело. Только горячее крепкое тело, сильный мускусный запах и энергия, которая сносила все рамки. — Тебя это смущает? Вот уж не подумал бы, — сказал Баки с лёгким смешком. — Неужели тебе не понравилось? — низко прозвучало над самым ухом, и Тони чуть позорно не пискнул, подсознательно подаваясь вперёд. Рука на пояснице медленно спустилась, несильно сжала бедро, а после снова переместилась вверх, куда-то под лопатки. Чужие губы ласково, ненавязчиво коснулись шеи, и влажное дыхание опалило кожу. Тони закатил глаза, из последних сил сжимая челюсть, чтобы не издать и звука, но Баки языком провёл на коже дорожку вниз, до ключицы, и стон сорвался с губ.

Баки опустил руку, до этого упиравшуюся в дверь, на талию Тони и рывком притянул к себе, ещё ближе, хотя казалось, уже некуда. Тони откинул голову назад, ударяясь затылком, и подставил шею, пальцами зарываясь в короткие волосы на макушке Баки. Теперь он жалел, что его подстригли: длинные пряди можно было бы намотать на руку и не больно оттянуть, чтобы потом… 

Мысль не успела до конца оформиться: Баки ощутимо прикусил кожу над ключицей и тут же мягко поцеловал место укуса, отчего Тони застонал громче, подаваясь бёдрами вперёд. В джинсах было невыносимо тесно, и от прикосновения ширинкой к бедру Баки перед глазами побелело. Тони сжал руки в кулаки и, чуть отстраняясь, посмотрел в чужие глаза, замечая в них голодный блеск. Наверняка его взгляд был таким же.

Грудь часто поднималась, Тони хватал воздух ртом, из-за чего губы пересохли, и облизнул их без какого-либо подтекста или желания поддразнить. Баки застыл, заворожённо наблюдая, как язык Тони прячется в глубине его рта, утробно зарычал и резко подался вперёд, снова впечатывая Тони в дверь. Он не торопился, медленно склонился, как зверь, который застиг жертву врасплох, знал, что ей уже никуда не деться, и потому не торопился. Его дыхание оседало на губах Тони, а металлические пальцы, ловко пробравшись под футболку, прошлись вдоль позвоночника. От ледяного прикосновения тело прошибло до самых костей, и Тони шумно и громко вдохнул, а после беззвучно выдохнул в губы Баки, прикрывая глаза.

Он жаждал прикоснуться, поцеловать, вгрызться в него, почувствовать больше, так чтобы забыть имя своё, сгореть от умелых рук и губ, а потом возродиться.

Сознание затуманилось, а в ушах громко стучало. Тони распахнул глаза и решил, что лучше он будет жалеть, что сделал, чем упустит возможность урвать частичку для себя. Он всегда был эгоистом, так почему теперь должен отказывать себе? И пусть это на один раз, плевать.

Но тут раздался стук, который Тони скорее ощутил спиной, чем услышал.

В голове прояснилось. Но вместо разочарования пришло облегчение и благодарность всевышним силам за то, что ничего не вышло.

Близость была сладкой, манящей, опьяняющей, и хотелось почувствовать вкус Баки, прикоснуться к обнажённой коже, изучить в деталях его тело, узнать, каким он бывает, когда возбуждён, довести его до исступления и позволить довести себя…

Но только страсть без чего-то большего за долгие годы такой жизни уже опостылела, поэтому он повёл плечами и, оттолкнув Баки, повернул ручку, перед тем как дверь открылась, услышав тихое, но полное обещания: «Мы ещё не закончили».

Вкладывал ли в это Баки нечто большее, чем просто секс, Тони обдумать тогда так и не успел: всё-таки и он умел расставлять приоритеты, кто бы что ни говорил, занимаясь исключительно заданием. Весь день он потратил на незаметный осмотр здания под предлогом экскурсии и составление плана.

На объятиях, затяжных прикосновениях, мимолётных поцелуях в щёку Тони старался не зацикливаться, хоть и оказалось это немыслимо трудно, но к ночи всё было готово.

Баки должен был бесшумно снять охрану и обеспечить Тони прикрытие, пока тот возится с компьютерами в кабинете босса, а после, когда данные будут у Щ.И.Т.а, дать сигнал группе захвата.

Всё прошло как по маслу. То ли террористы умом не блистали, то ли решили, что парочка геев не несёт угрозы. Так или иначе к двум часам ночи дело было сделано, и Тони, быстро ополоснувшись, собирался завалиться спать. Усталости как таковой не было, но день оказался богатым на эмоции.

Выключив свет и отбрасывая полотенце в сторону, он не услышал, как дверь отворилась, зато ощутил телом присутствие.

— Я же обещал, — приобнимая за талию, произнёс Баки. Тони обернулся и внимательно, пристально взглянул ему в глаза, которые горели желанием.

— С чего ты решил?..

— Тебе ведь понравилось, не отрицай. — Он сделал шаг вперёд, вынуждая Тони отступить к кровати. — И мне тоже. Тем более я давно уже намекаю тебе.

— О чём… — И до Тони дошло, что и правда Баки в последнее время зачастил в мастерскую под разными, порой идиотскими предлогами, постоянно садился рядом и…

— О том самом, — усмехнулся Баки. — Так что пришлось действовать ва-банк. А теперь, если ты не против, — он наклонился и выдохнул в губы: — Тони, продолжим?

И Тони лишь улыбнулся, позволяя наконец себя поцеловать, мысленно затыкая внутренний голос, который твердил, что Фьюри совсем не мудак и надо бы его поблагодарить.


	2. Сводник Максвелл

Тучи сгустились над городом, а воздух наполнился запахом предстоящего дождя, так что Баки запахнул ещё раз куртку, чтобы спастись от ветра, и ускорил шаг. Он совершенно не хотел промокнуть, да и усталость после рабочего дня навалилась как-то сразу.

Но, видимо, сегодня был не его день, потому что за два квартала от дома над головой громыхнуло, а после полил дождь. Не просто дождь — ливень, обрушившийся внезапно плотной ледяной стеной.

Баки снял рюкзак и понял его над головой, пытаясь хоть немного уберечься от потоков воды, но это оказалось бесполезно, и он сорвался на бег. Если уж остаться сухим не вышло, то хоть домой скорее доберётся.

Уже около дома, запрыгнув под навес над дверью и ища в недрах рюкзака ключи, он услышал писк.

Сначала Баки подумал, что ему послышалось, и не обратил внимания, но писк повторился, теперь уже громче и ближе, откуда-то справа. В недоумении он повернулся и пытался рассмотреть сквозь ливень, что могло быть источником звука, но кроме мусорных контейнеров ничего не разглядел.

Тряхнув головой, Баки уже почти отвернулся, найдя связку ключей, как из-под бака мелькнул чёрный хвост, а после показалась и кошачья голова, тоже чёрная. Только глаза выделялись ярко-зелёными бликами.

Не раздумывая долго, Баки, подтянув куртку на голову, подошёл к кошке и опустился на корточки.

— Ты как тут оказалась?

Кошка на слова издала недовольный звук, словно осуждающий, но прятаться не стала, наоборот, совсем вылезла из убежища и ткнулась головой в ногу Баки, кончиком хвоста задевая его нос.

Баки усмехнулся такому развязному поведению и протянул руку, аккуратно касаясь намокшей шерсти. Кошка на это резко повернулась и посмотрела прямо в глаза. Её зрачки расширились и затопили радужку, а уши немного опустились, и весь вид выражал безмолвную мольбу.

«Ну как такой красотке откажешь?» — подумал Баки и взял кошку на руки.

Вообще, он их не особо любил. То ли дело собаки — и помощники, и защитники, и друзья хорошие. А кошки? Мало того, что бесполезные, так ещё наглые и вредные. Но оставить животное в такую погоду на улице совесть не позволила.

Оказавшись в квартире, пушистая гостья, усевшись в прихожей на коврике, сразу же начала приводить себя в порядок, грациозно умываясь лапкой.

Баки решил, что стоит поступить так же, и, скинув полные воды кеды, прошлёпал в ванную. Выйдя оттуда, кошки на месте, где её оставил, он не нашёл. Зато нашёл её на кухне, где она с важным видом обнюхивала шкафы, а закончив, уселась у холодильника и с ожиданием посмотрела на Баки.

Он от такой наглости немного опешил, но не ругаться же с кошкой?

Найдя небольшой пластиковый контейнер, он открыл бутылку молока и уже собирался налить его, как гостья ткнула в него лапкой и мяукнула. Баки опустил глаза, и кошка, переведя взгляд на молоко, сморщилась. Баки, до этого дня ни разу не видевший, чтобы они так себя вели, застыл на мгновение, а кошка снова мявкнула.

— Ну извини, у меня кошачьей еды нет, — раздражённо бросил Баки, на что его одарили скептическим взглядом.

Громко вздохнув, он завинтил крышку бутылки и полез в холодильник, вытаскивая мясо, запечённое с овощами. Уж от мяса-то ведь она не откажется? В любом случае, больше и правда предложить ему было нечего.

В этот раз спорить кошка не стала.

Кот. Это был кот, а не кошка, как думал Баки.

Это выяснилось после ужина, когда Баки, помыв посуду, решил познакомиться с гостьей поближе и разглядел ошейник. Тонкий, из чёрной кожи, неудивительно, что он его не усмотрел сразу. На обратной стороне было выбито «Максвелл» и адрес.

— Так, значит, тебя зовут Максвелл? — задумчиво пробубнил Баки, пытаясь вспомнить, почему это слово ему так знакомо. Кот в это время муркнул, запрыгнул на колени и начал перебирать лапами и мурчать. Баки улыбнулся и начал поглаживать его за ушами и у мордочки, на что Максвелл закрыл глаза и заурчал громче, с придыханием, разваливаясь пузом кверху.

Ну ладно, может, и коты не такие уж и вредные и плохие, но наглости им не занимать.

По адресу, выбитому на ошейнике, Баки надумал отправиться завтра до обеда, ведь в выходной день вероятность застигнуть там хозяев кота выше, чем в будний.

А пока надо было решить, куда устроить на ночлег Максвелла. Но все размышления оказались бесполезны, потому что он, пока Баки искал в шкафу что-нибудь, подходящее для подстилки, с комфортом расположился на кровати у изножья.

Баки только фыркнул и тоже улёгся в постель, уже проваливаясь в сон вспомнив, что Максвелл — фамилия какого-то учёного-физика.

Что ж, запихнуть кота в рюкзак — идея отвратительная. Баки это понял, пока обрабатывал царапины перекисью и заклеивал пластырем особо глубокие, а после около десяти минут гонялся за Максвеллом по квартире.

И пусть нести его в руках было не очень удобно, зато компенсировалось заинтересованными взглядами девушек.

Спустя полчаса они оказались рядом с домом, который был указан на ошейнике. То тут, то там на глаза попадались объявления о пропаже кота с фотографиями и контактными данными, а ещё информацией о вознаграждении, довольно большом.

— Похоже, хозяева тебя очень любят, а? — Баки качнул Максвелла, на что тот довольно мяукнул, мол, «А ты как думал?».

Еле-как постучав в дверь, Баки ждал, когда уже избавится от кота: тот при всей некрупной наружности был увесистым. И представлял, какими могут оказаться его хозяева. На ум приходила милая пожилая пара, в которой один из супругов так или иначе связан с миром науки, точнее, физики.

И потому совсем не ожидал увидеть привлекательного, даже очень, мужчину с забавной бородкой.

— Макс! — вскрикнул он, протягивая руки к коту. Тот, завидев хозяина, вырвался из рук Баки и повис на кофте хозяина. — Я так переживал, негодник! Больше не смей убегать, ясно? — он прижал кота к груди и почесал за ушком, после поднимая взгляд на Баки. «Господь всемогущий, какие потрясающие глаза», — промелькнуло в голове Баки. — Спасибо, что вернули его, огромное. Я даже не знаю, как и отблагодарить, — незнакомец смущённо, но радостно улыбнулся, и сердце Баки остановилось. — Просите что угодно, ну то есть…

— Как насчёт кофе? — выпалил Баки, уже потом понимая, что именно ляпнул. — Если, конечно, вы не против.

Незнакомец удивлённо поднял брови и снова улыбнулся, широко и лучезарно, из-за чего Баки задержал дыхание.

— Совсем не против. Я Тони, кстати говоря, — он усмехнулся и протянул руку.

— Джеймс, — Баки протянул свою и пожал ладонь Тони. — Но друзья зовут меня Баки.

— Баки, значит, очень приятно. — Кот, перебравшийся на плечо Тони, громко мяукнул, возвращая себе всё внимание. — Да, конечно, мы не забыли о тебе, не переживай. — Тони снова перевёл взгляд на Баки.

И Баки решил, что пусть не очень любит кошек и котов, но для Макса, ради знакомства с его хозяином поближе, готов сделать исключение.


	3. Любовный напиток

— Эй, ты как, в порядке? — обеспокоенно спросил Тони, склонившись над лежащим на полу Баки. Тот тихо стенал, не открывая глаз, и качнул головой. Вокруг сновал Стив, не находя себе места и начиная потихоньку паниковать. Да и все Мстители были немного взволнованы.

Дело в том, что Тор, только прилетевший из Асгарда, решил угостить всех элем, сваренным по древнему рецепту, но, похоже, эль перебродил настолько, что вдарил в голову Баки не хуже Мьёльнира с одного глотка. И теперь тот уже пять минут как лежал на полу, бессвязно что-то бормоча под нос.

— Тор, скажи, что не решил от нас избавиться, потому что твой брат промыл тебе мозги или… Даже не знаю, как ещё это можно объяснить, — потерянно пробубнил Брюс, наблюдая, как Стив почти собрался делать искусственное дыхание Баки, на что Тони закатил глаза и пытался его угомонить.

— Конечно, нет, друг мой! Даже Локи и его чары не смогут заставить меня поступить так с вами! — прогремел Тор. Баки дёрнулся и резко сел, распахивая глаза. И пристально посмотрел на Тони, который сидел перед ним.

— Бак, ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? Голова кружится? Или тошнит? Или?.. — начал сыпать вопросами Стив.

— Прекрасно, — с блаженной улыбкой ответил Баки, всё так же не сводя с Тони взгляда. — У тебя такие красивые глаза. И губы. Они тоже очень красивые. Можно я тебя поцелую? — спросил он и подался вперёд.

Ошарашенный Тони едва успел накрыть его губы ладонью и оттолкнуть.

— Полегче, ковбой. Я, конечно, понимаю, что неотразим, но… — Глаза Баки потускнели, а улыбка исчезла, но лишь на мгновение, и он взял ладонь Тони в свои руки и поцеловал её, словно Тони был барышней. — То-о-ор, ты уверен, что Локи тут ни при чём?

— Борода Одина! Я, верно, фляги перепутал и вместо эля наш друг Джеймс испил любовного напитка!

Все к комнате замерли, смотря за безуспешными попытками Тони вырваться из объятий Баки, которому внезапно захотелось «вдохнуть божественный аромат его волос».

— Э-эм, два вопроса. Первый: откуда у тебя любовный напиток? — очнулся Клинт. — И второй: не мог бы ты его одолжить мне? Буквально пару капель, а? — Тут вмешалась Наташа и дала ему подзатыльник.

— Второй вопрос неверный. Что нам теперь делать? — она повернулась в сторону Тора и испытующе на него посмотрела. Тор стушевался, и, что ж, никто не смог бы его винить в этом.

— Я отобрал его у Огуна. Он хотел над Вольштаггом и Фандралом подшутить, подлив напиток одному из них, — ответил Тор. — Напиток не опасен, друзья, его действие продлится до первой луны, так что Старку ничего не грозит.

— Ты уверен? — вмешался Сэм, с улыбкой смотря на то, как Стив пытается оторвать Баки от Тони, но тот сопротивляется. Несколько минут бесплодных попыток их разъединить, за которыми Мстители наблюдали с весельем, чуть не закончились полноценной дракой, которую разнять удалось лишь силами Тора.

В какой-то момент Баки посчитал, что Стив пытается их разлучить, потому что сам имеет планы на Тони.

День предстоял долгий. И было решено запереть Баки в его комнате, а Тони отправить в мастерскую, чему он совсем не возражал. Зато возражал Баки, с криками и угрозами, так что пришлось приставить к его дверям Тора и Стива.

Но разве что-то сможет удержать влюблённого суперсолдата, который способен обезвредить группу захвата голыми руками. И пусть одна из них металлическая.

Так что спустя полчаса Баки сидел под дверью в мастерскую и умолял впустить его.

— Прошу, Тони, даже минута без твоих волшебных глаз — это пытка. Пусти, иначе я погибну от горя и печали. Ты мне нужен. Я люблю тебя всем сердцем и душой, мой принц.

По ту сторону Тони молча разрывался от желания рассмеяться, вызвать костюм или открыть дверь. Он не потерял рассудок, но всё же эти слова… Ему никогда такого никто не говорил и вряд ли скажет когда-нибудь. Да и потом, Тони не был идиотом, чтобы отрицать, что Баки очень хорош собой.

Возможно, вся эта ситуация была знаком?

Но Тони не двигался с места. Как и Баки, судя по тому, что сладкие речи всё так же продолжались. И теперь, кажется, он ещё и пытался дверь выломать.

Здраво рассудив, что впустить его будет безопаснее и для него самого, и для Баки, к тому же так тот точно заткнётся, — «Да кого ты обманываешь?» — Тони приказал Джарвису снять блокировку. И почти сразу же оказался прижатым спиной к груди Баки, его руки стиснули рёбра, а нос уткнулся в затылок.

— Я так соскучился, — прошептал Баки, и Тони вздрогнул. — Не хочу от тебя никогда отходить. — Он глубоко вздохнул и продолжил: — Ты очень вкусно пахнешь, я уже говорил? — Тони утвердительно промычал и опустил плечи, отчего-то вмиг погрустнев. Баки, почувствовав это, обошёл его и взял лицо в ладони. — Эй, я что-то не так сказал? Думаешь, я обманываю? Я всегда буду с тобой, Тони, и никогда не брошу. Умоляю, улыбнись, у тебя такая красивая улыбка.

И Тони ничего не смог ничего с собой поделать, губы сами растянулись в улыбке.

Весь день они провели там же, в мастерской, сидя на потрёпанном диване. Тони разбирался со схемами и чертежами на голограммах, откинув голову на плечо Баки, пока тот перебирал его волосы. Они и уснули в обнимку, накрывшись найденным в углу пледом.

Уже посреди ночи Тони проснулся, сквозь сон чувствуя, как затекла рука. Он открыл глаза и потерянно огляделся, встречаясь со странным взглядом Баки.

— Пока ты меня не ударил, — начал он, моментально взбодрившись, — это всё Тор.

— Вообще-то, я всё помню, — удивительно спокойно ответил Баки и усмехнулся. — И всё, что говорил, тоже помню. И не жалею, потому что ты замечательный, Тони. Надо было тебе это раньше сказать. — Он рассмеялся, заметив растерянное и ошарашенное лицо Тони, наклонился и поцеловал его в щёку, шепнув: — А теперь спи, мой принц. — И обвил руками поперёк груди.

Тони осталось только расслабиться и смириться, впрочем, недовольным и возмущённым он себя не ощущал ни капли.

И оно того стоило: лицо Стива, который утром зашёл проверить Тони, а увидел его в обнимку с Баки на диване, было бесподобно.


	4. Телохранитель

Баки поморщился от очередной не совсем уместной шутки Тони и устало вздохнул.

Сколько раз ему уже говорили, что таким способом он лишь наживает врагов, но разве Тони прислушивается? Тони только усмехается и машет рукой, бросая что-то вроде «Ерунда, меня все любят».

Конечно, его многие любили, восхищались им, боготворили, но на каждого поклонника находился тот, кто с удовольствием наблюдал бы за падением Тони Старка.

Тони этого не мог не понимать, но почему-то с упорством старался не замечать. А кем был Баки, чтобы его поучать?

Всего лишь телохранителем.

Ну, возможно, не «всего лишь», да, это Баки принимал. На Тони он работал уже почти два года как, и за это время, разумеется, они сблизились. Баки рискнул бы сказать, что сдружились.

Поначалу подобная перспектива казалась глупой. Дружить с Тони Старком? Разве он способен любить и ценить кого-то, кроме себя любимого?

Как оказалось, способен. Только вот немногим, очень немногим позволялось увидеть эту сторону. Да этих людей можно было пересчитать по пальцам одной руки. И Баки был счастлив входить в их число, даже в какой-то степени это казалось таинством, давало ощущение посвящённости в нечто сокрытое ото всех глаз.

Только начав работать на Тони, дни, когда тот становился самим собой, снимал маски и личины, Баки принимал за фарс, ту же игру на публику. Ну не вязался образ Тони Старка, миллиардера, плейбоя, эгоиста и циника, с тем, которого Баки порой видел.

А видел он доброго, щедрого, бескорыстного, умеющего сопереживать и волноваться о других человека. И это обескураживало. А потом Баки понял, что если бы Тони был собой настоящим всегда, то ничего не достиг бы, им бы попросту пользовались, после выбрасывая. Тони просто защищал себя и свою компанию.

И как только Баки пришло понимание этого, пришло и уважение, а с ним и желание узнать Тони ещё лучше.

Последнее привело Баки к тому, что он проникся и позже — влюбился. Глупо и окончательно, как в голливудских мелодрамах. Только в кино на месте Тони была бы какая-нибудь красотка. Впрочем, не факт, учитывая, каким в последнее время либеральным стал кинематограф.

Ни к чему хорошему это не могло привести, Баки осознавал. Чувства мешали трезво оценивать ситуацию, смотреть на всё профессионально, и он столько раз порывался уйти. Но разве смог бы доверить жизнь Тони кому-то другому?

Конечно, нет. И потому следовал за Тони везде и всегда, готовый уберечь от любой опасности.

И сейчас, на очередной конференции с прессой, коих Баки повидал уже достаточно, он чувствовал эту опасность, хоть и не мог понять, откуда они исходит. Но все чувства разом обострились, а тело напряглось.

Такое случалось нечасто, но Баки доверился чутью и вглядывался в толпу.

В какой-то момент он скорее ощутил опасность, исходящую из конца зала, чем разглядел там подозрительного мужчину, который поднимал руку с зажатым в ней пистолетом. Баки рванул вперёд, успевая встать на линию огня и прикрыть Тони до того, как прозвучал выстрел.

Правое плечо и половину спины жгло, но Баки видел лишь карие глаза, в которых недоумение сменилось паникой и страхом, а после провалился в темноту.

 

Он словно парил на облаке или в невесомости. Тело не ощущалось, будто испарилось, только разум остался, возносясь куда-то в недосягаемость.

Кто он, где находится и что происходит, Баки не понимал. Он даже не мог сказать, жив он или мёртв. Ни холода, ни тепла, ни боли — ничего, только вакуум.

И ощущение пальцев, крепко сжимающих ладонь.

И голос. Тихий, скачущий, ломкий. Знакомый и нет одновременно. Он звал по имени и просил возвращаться как можно скорее, тянул за собой на поверхность. И Баки плыл за ним, постепенно пробуждаясь.

— …жутко непрофессионально, чтобы ты знал. Я лишу тебя премии. Серьёзно, и зарплату урежу, если ты не очнёшься сегодня. И в отпуск ещё год не пущу, понял? — Тут голос задрожал, и Тони замолк и всхлипнул. — Пожалуйста, просыпайся. Ты не можешь так со мной поступать, — еле слышно прошептал он.

Баки словно снова схватил пулю, словно его ударили под дых, вышибли дух.

Он дёрнул пальцами и попытался что-нибудь ответить, открывая глаза, но приборы так не вовремя запищали. И в палату ввалилась медсестра, за ней врач, прося Тони выйти. Они ушли только через полчаса, которые Баки показались вечностью. Он не мог думать ни о чём, кроме услышанных слов, и желал лишь скорее увидеть Тони.

Тот влетел в палату, как только медперсонал разрешил, и улыбнулся ласково.

— Так что там с моей зарплатой и отпуском? — нарушил тишину Баки.

— Ну, ты ведь пришёл в себя, так что зарплата остаётся прежней, и отпуск когда и куда захочешь. За мой счёт, — Тони присел на край кровати и усмехнулся. Внезапно он замер и испуганно посмотрел на Баки. — Так ты слышал?.. — Он дёрнулся и собрался встать, но Баки схватил его за ладонь.

— Эй, не уходи… — Тони растерялся, и Баки продолжил: — Я не специально и… не хотел, чтобы ты переживал, и вообще. Я должен был… Ты мне дорог, Тони. Не как работодатель или друг, намного больше. И это неправильно, то есть… В моей работе подобное недопустимо, это опасно и… — Баки замолк, не находя больше слов, не зная, как объяснить всё, что думает и чувствует.

— Ну тогда, — Тони снова сел рядом, — ты уволен. Если твоя работа — единственное препятствие между нами, то ты уволен, — с улыбкой сказал он. Баки рассмеялся, насколько позволили бинты, туго перетягивающие грудь.

— И чем тогда мне заниматься? Что я буду делать, если соглашусь?

Тони пожал плечами и наклонился, нависая над Баки.

— Любить меня, пока я буду любить тебя. Как тебе такой вариант?

— Мне нравится, — выдохнул в губы Тони Баки и счастливо улыбнулся в поцелуй.


	5. Последний кусочек

Тони развёл руки в стороны и потянулся, разминая затёкшие мышцы, после чего поёрзал на месте, с удобством устраиваясь в объятиях Баки. Он, наконец, закончил копошиться и откинулся на его грудь, повернув голову и уткнувшись ему в шею.

Давно Тони не было так хорошо и спокойно. В последнее время все злодеи будто проснулись ото спячки и перешли в фазу активности, лишая возможности просто провести время вместе. Единственным местом, где Баки и Тони встречались последние две недели, была постель, и то оба добирались до неё уставшие и тут же проваливались в сон.

Поэтому сегодняшний вечер было решено провести в обнимку друг с другом.

Они заказали много всяких вредных вкусностей и смотрели полюбившуюся Баки серию фильмов о Гарри Поттере. Тони, впрочем, был совсем не против его выбора.

На экране Гарри под радостные возгласы друзей бежал опробовать в деле «Молнию», и Тони, довольно развалившись на Баки, потянулся к коробке с пиццей, в которой оставался последний кусок. Он уже почти схватил желанную добычу, как железные пальцы сомкнулись на запястье, а над ухом прозвучало:

— Он мой.

Тони чуть не задохнулся от наглости — с чего это Баки так решил? — и резко поднялся, выхватывая кусок пиццы другой рукой. Губы растянулись в победной ухмылке, а глаза блестели азартом. Но его радость длилась недолго: Баки тоже встал и, резко развернув Тони к себе спиной и выкрутив его руку, отобрал пиццу. Он контролировал силу, так что якобы болезненный вопль Тони просто проигнорировал.

Тони, широко улыбнувшись, решил воспользоваться запрещённым приёмом и, чуть подавшись назад, вплотную примкнув к Баки, потёрся ягодицами о его бёдра.

Баки мгновенно застыл, рука, поднёсшая заветный кусок ко рту, зависла в паре сантиметров от лица, а другая моментально опустилась на талию Тони, прижимая к себе ещё ближе. Тело, за две недели изголодавшееся по близости, среагировало вполне однозначно.

Он отбросил несчастный кусок пиццы куда-то в гору коробок на столе и зарылся носом в макушку Тони. Тот улыбался, даже видеть его лицо не требовалось, и Баки тоже не смог удержаться.

Руками он пробрался под футболку Тони, с нажимом провёл по его животу вверх к рёбрам, а после снова вниз, пальцами едва проникая под пояс штанов. Тони глубоко дышал и с тихим стоном откинул голову, открывая шею.

Баки, продолжая поглаживать его, лёгкими поцелуями накрыл нежную кожу, чуть прикусывал над бешено стучащей жилкой, спустился к плечу и шумно втягивал запах любимого тела.

Тони уже мелко подрагивал, нетерпеливо потираясь бёдрами, и завёл руки назад, притягивая за волосы Баки ещё ближе. Он чуть ли не задыхался от ласки и распаляющих прикосновений и едва сдержался, чтобы не застонать в голос, когда сквозь ткань штанов Баки сжал его возбуждённую плоть. Перед глазами потемнело, и Тони, всхлипнув, развернулся и притянул Баки за ворот рубашки, находя его губы.

Они целовались тягуче, словно впервые, расходясь медленно, без спешки. Пальцами касались друг друга то нежно, едва притрагиваясь и дразня, то до боли впивались, но тут же разжимали хватку, стараясь не сорваться слишком рано.

Баки шаг за шагом отходил к дивану, утягивал Тони за собой, не разрывая поцелуя, наслаждался его вкусом и податливостью, проходился языком по губам, раззадоривая сильнее.

В какой-то момент Тони не выдержал, укусил его за нижнюю губу и грубо толкнул, заставляя сесть. Он жадно смотрел на Баки сверху вниз мгновение и скользнул к нему на колени, сразу же тесно прижимаясь. Даже сквозь одежду можно было ощутить его жар.

Грудь тяжело вздымалась, от недостатка воздуха голова начинала кружиться, но Тони было плевать. Он не мог оторваться от Баки, безумно соскучившись за всё это время по такой близости, и теперь пытался наверстать упущенное.

Он ёрзал, намеренно задевая напряжённый член Баки, заставляя его тем самым сдавленно шипеть в поцелуй. Его металлические пальцы сильно сжали бедро, другой рукой Баки в отместку оттянул резинку штанов, огладил ягодицы и, скользнув между ними, надавил на вход.

Тони дёрнулся, прогнулся, откинув голову, и застонал, с придыханием, низко. Он крепко схватился за плечи Баки и попытался чуть приподняться, чтобы затем насадиться на его палец, но Баки не дал ему и шевельнуться, целуя несдержанно и властно. Он не позволит ему вести, не после наглой выходки.

Тони за это прокусил его губу, но подчинился и нежно зализал место укуса, чуть посасывая кожу.

Гортанно рыкнув, Баки вынул ладонь из штанов Тони и поднёс пальцы к его рту. Тони, не сопротивляясь, обхватил их губами и начал обсасывать, уделяя внимание каждому пальцу, фаланге, проходясь по ним языком, для удобства схватив запястье.

Такой Тони сводил с ума. Баки любил его любым, но такой: податливый, послушный, жадный до ласки и касаний, ластящийся — сносил весь самоконтроль к чертям.

Он отнял руку от лица Тони и снова запустил ему между ягодиц, неглубоко проникая теперь уже влажным пальцем. Баки опустил другую руку ему на шею и заставил наклониться, нежно целуя и вдыхая его стоны. Тони сорванно отвечал, с каждым движением пальца в нём шепча бессвязные просьбы.

— Вы тут кино смотрите, что ли? — спросил из-за угла Клинт. — А что вы нас не… — он осёкся, увидев Баки и сидящего на нём Тони. И руку Баки в его штанах.

Баки моментально вынул ладонь, и Тони пересел с его колен рядом.

Остальные члены команды молча замерли у двери, не решаясь пройти в комнату.

— О, Гарри Поттер! — воскликнул Клинт, разрушая неловкую тишину. — О, пицца! — он потянулся к тому самому куску пиццы и откусил приличную его часть, падая на диван рядом с Баки. — Если вам так захотелось потра… — Стив за его плечом неодобрительно кашлянул. — Потискаться, то не надо этого делать в общей комнате. Серьёзно. Это удар для моей психики, между прочим.

— Что-то не похож ты на психически травмированного человека, — усмехнулась Наташа, присев на подлокотник. Другие Мстители тоже отмерли и расселись по креслам и дивану.

— Вообще-то, Клинт прав, — добавил Сэм, выискав на столе бургер.

Тони ошарашенно смотрел на команду, покачав головой, обнял Баки и сокрушённо и недовольно выдохнул:

— Дурдом какой-то.

— А чего ты от них ждал? — Баки улыбнулся и поцеловал его в висок. — Не бухти, мы ещё с тобой всё успеем, и обещаю, просто так ты не отделаешься.

Тони расплылся в улыбке и прижался к нему крепче. Злость исчезла, сменяясь предвкушением. В конце концов, посмотреть кино с командой — тоже неплохой способ скоротать время. Особенно если после этого его ждёт их с Баки комната и бессонная ночь.


	6. Тайный слушатель

У Тони было много различных талантов. Если попросить Мстителей перечислить какие-то особо выдающиеся, то, помимо гениальности, способности быстро реагировать на ситуацию, смотреть на жизнь под другим, совершенно немыслимым простым людям углом, каждый из них назвал бы ещё что-то.

Стив, например, — идиотский талант постоянно попадать в передряги; Клинт — хорошее, по его мнению, чувство юмора; Наташа — твердолобость и упрямство там, где оно совсем не нужно; Сэм — умение порой невыносимо действовать на нервы и доводить любого до белого каления; Тор — отвагу, достойную храбрых воинов и попадания в Вальхаллу; а Брюс — умение не вешать на людей ярлыки и относиться к ним, не опираясь на стереотипы.

В общем, много всякого и хорошего, и не очень.

Но Баки знал ещё один талант Тони. Самый, пожалуй, необычный для его натуры и, несомненно, прекрасный.

Он узнал о нём по чистой случайности и был очень удивлён и отчего-то взволнован, когда это произошло. Наверное, потому, что если бы не та самая случайность, то никогда бы не увидел эту сторону Тони.

В ту ночь Баки не спалось. Кошмары, которые, он думал, прекратились, снова обрушились, терзали разум, заставляя захлёбываться чужой горячей кровью и чувством вины, путали реальность с больным рассудком. Ему едва удалось понять, кто он и где находится, вспомнить, что ужасы жизни игрушки в руках Гидры давно в прошлом, что теперь он — хозяин себе, а не монстры в человеческом обличье.

Тело сотрясалось крупной дрожью, воздух застревал где-то в гортани, причиняя раздирающую боль, а влажная от пота кожа начала покрываться мурашками от холода.

Встряхнувшись, выйдя из оцепенения и оторвав тупой взгляд от стены, Баки поднялся с постели и, наскоро приняв холодный душ, побрёл на кухню выпить воды и, возможно, перекусить.

В Башне было тихо, что и понятно для такого времени, и всё же эта звенящая тишина напрягала, заставляла ёжиться, накрывая неприятным одиночеством. И чтобы хоть как-то развеять нехорошие ощущения после кошмаров, Баки решил прогуляться по зданию, игнорируя лифт и выбрав лестницу.

Физическая нагрузка, пусть для него и не особо ощутимая, расслабляла разум и успокаивала нервы.

Где-то через три-четыре этажа, когда Баки уже собирался идти обратно к себе, он замер, уловив откуда-то издалека нежные переливы музыки. Поначалу это насторожило, потому что с этажа Тони обычно можно было услышать совершенно другую музыку, тяжёлую, зубодробильную и очень громкую, но никак не звуки фортепиано.

Любопытство взяло вверх, и Баки бесшумно вошёл в просторное помещение и двинулся дальше на звук.

Он остановился у приоткрытой двери и припал к щели, пытаясь разглядеть хоть что-то.

В полумраке комнаты, где единственным источником света были огни города за окном, в центре стоял рояль, перед которым спиной к Баки сидел Тони. Его плечи то поднимались, то опускались, а пальцы, длинные, тонкие и аккуратные, мягко скользили по клавишам, словно и не нажимая на них.

И музыка, будто свежий весенний ветер, раздавалась, наполняя собой всё вокруг, затопляя помещение. Грустная, но в то же время светлая и лёгкая, она касалась сердца тепло и нежно, заставляя задерживать дыхание, почти не дышать. Словно даже мимолётное движение могло спугнуть её, как певчую птичку, опустившуюся на ветку под окном.

То чуть громче и тревожно, то едва слышно и тоскливо, то быстро и радостно, унося куда-то далеко отсюда: в солнечный сад, на берег океана, в густой дикий лес — сразу везде и при этом никуда.

Баки и не заметил, как подался вперёд, отворяя дверь шире, будто тянуло туда, манило ближе, чтобы с головой, совсем окунуться и забыться, потерять себя и мир вокруг и при этом обрести что-то большее.

Он очнулся, когда Тони резко прекратил играть и застыл, не шевелясь, а после поник, сгорбился, как будто больше не в силах был выдержать тяжесть, внезапно свалившуюся на плечи. Он тихо отступил от двери и быстро, едва не срываясь на бег, покинул этаж.

Уже у себя в комнате он припал к стене и никак не мог успокоить быстро стучащее сердце.

То, что он увидел, было прекрасно, удивительно и волшебно, но и неправильно. Он не должен был узнать об этом, вторгнуться в нечто настолько личное и наверняка болезненное.

Несколько дней после Баки избегал Тони, старался при встрече с ним сразу же уйти, отвести взгляд, ощущая себя вором.

Но уже неделю спустя он снова оказался у той двери, точно зная, что Тони опять будет там. Всё-таки с женщинами он всегда умел находить общий язык, так что уговорить ПЯТНИЦУ не сдавать его получилось почти без проблем.

И с тех пор это стало случаться постоянно. Он приходил туда и слушал, как Тони играет, наслаждался тем, как он отпускает себя и то, что гложет изнутри, сам проникался мелодиями и чувствовал, как тревоги уходят.

Кошмары теперь не мучили, но им на смену пришло беспокойство за Тони. Ведь не просто так он среди ночи играл. Возможно, так пытался избавиться от своих демонов, которых у него было предостаточно, если верить Стиву.

Хотелось помочь, поддержать, успокоить, но это означало признаться, что подслушивал, и Баки терялся, не зная, как быть. Почти три месяца он наблюдал за Тони, пытаясь найти признаки плохого самочувствия, терзаний, чтобы был повод подойти, но Тони был хорошим актёром.

ПЯТНИЦА и правда оказалась хорошей девочкой и не сдала Баки, а сам Тони, кажется, не понял ничего, и Баки почти жалел об этом, ведь так все карты раскрылись бы и не пришлось сдаваться.

 

Он привычным путём снова направлялся к той комнате, у двери на этаж уже заслышав мелодию, на этот раз довольно простую и незамысловатую. Остановившись у порога, Баки замер, как и всегда, как вдруг Тони прекратил играть.

— Мне, конечно, приятно, что у меня появился преданный фанат, но… — Тони обернулся и с блеском в глазах продолжил: — Знаешь, это немного пугает. Серьёзно. Ещё и ПЯТНИЦУ уговорил как-то. Ты чего удумал?

— Ничего не… — Баки растерянно замялся и нерешительно вошёл в комнату. Всё равно больше смысла прятаться не было. — Я просто… Почему ты играешь?

— Кошмары, — ответил Тони обыденно и пожал плечами. — А почему ты приходишь слушать?

— Кошмары, — отзеркалил и тон, и жест Баки. — Сначала. А теперь… нравится? Ты красиво играешь и очень… — Тони усмехнулся и покачал головой. Баки показалось, что на его щеках появился смущённый румянец, и подошёл ближе. — Могу я, раз уж меня спалили, приходить на официальных основаниях? — с немного нахальной улыбкой спросил Баки, надеясь, что Тони не откажет, и тогда он сможет помочь справиться ему с кошмарами, очень постарается, по крайней мере.

— Я думал, что я наглый, но ты… — рассмеялся Тони, и Баки поймал себя на мысли, что хочет слышать его смех как можно чаще. — Ладно, только с условием. Ты дашь мне повозиться с рукой. Как такой расклад?

— Идёт, — Баки протянул ладонь, чтобы скрепить договор рукопожатием. Тони протянул свою, в последний момент отнимая её:

— И ещё. Расскажешь всякие смешные истории о Роджерсе. М? — его улыбка стала задорной, по-мальчишечьи хитрой. И Баки просто не мог отказаться и кивнул, пожимая тёплую ладонь Тони, сохраняя в памяти приятное прикосновение и тепло его пальцев.


	7. Кафе и кофе

Баки быстрым шагом направлялся в кафе неподалёку, где работал Стив, таща за спиной в рюкзаке его альбомы с работами, а в руках идеально отглаженную рубашку.

У Стива сегодня важное собеседование, и Баки, как хороший друг, просто был обязан помочь. Даже в прекрасное утро выходного дня.

Чего только не сделаешь ради дружбы.

Когда вещи были переданы, Баки, решив, что возвращаться домой ему не очень и хочется, остался в кафе, получив за помощь от Стива не только несколько «спасибо» подряд, но и стаканчик с любимым американо, и уселся за столик у окна.

Погода, которая ещё буквально полчаса назад располагала к прогулкам и хорошему настроению, переменилась, обещая дождь, возможно, даже ливень с грозой. И теперь-то уж точно ещё нескоро получится уйти.

Пока за окном темнело из-за сгустившихся туч, ветер, наверняка холодный, теребил ветки деревьев и гонял мусор по земле, Баки наслаждался теплом и уютом, расслабившись и с удобством откинувшись на спинку кресла.

Первые капли дождя ударились о стекло, оставляя дорожки, и заставили прохожих торопливо искать укрытие, и спустя уже несколько минут на улицах никого не было, только автомобили проносились по дорогам, проезжая по лужам и поднимая брызги.

И в этот момент колокольчик над входной дверью зазвенел, и в помещение влетел мужчина, стряхивая воду с волос и одежды. Он копошился и пытался хоть немного привести себя в порядок.

Баки заворожённо наблюдал за ним, смотрел, как капли, скатываясь с чёлки, очерчивают виски, скулы, едва доходят до губ, покрасневших в тепле после холода, и теряются в эспаньолке.

Мужчина, с трудом стянув мокрый пиджак, повесил его на спинку кресла через три стола от Баки и, развернувшись, пошёл к кассе. И Баки чуть не поперхнулся, когда увидел, как облепили намокшие брюки его задницу.

Еле-как восстановив дыхание, он не отрывал взгляда от него, его спины и, да, того, что ниже, опуская глаза, как только мужчина получил свой кофе и вернулся к столу. Усевшись, он сразу же взял в руки телефон и, не замечая ничего, увлечённо возился с ним, быстро стуча пальцами по кнопкам.

Баки всё это время старался как можно незаметнее изучить его, запоминал детали и любовался карими глазами, которые бегали по экрану. И всё набирался смелости встать и подойти к нему, познакомиться, сесть напротив и завести разговор, потому что что-то в груди при взгляде на него пробудилось и теперь ликовало.

Так и не сумев побороть откуда не пойми взявшееся смущение, Баки немного тоскливо смотрел, как мужчина уходит, заметив, что дождь кончился.

Тем же вечером он выпытал имя незнакомца у Стива, собеседование которого, кажется, прошло не очень удачно, однако расстроенным тот не выглядел. И всю ночь пробовал его на вкус, лишь под утро осмелившись вслух, пусть и тихо произнести: «Тони».

И понял, что влюбился. Вот так просто в какого-то случайного встречного, которого больше никогда, скорее всего, не увидит.

Стив на это заявил, что Баки — идиот, улыбнулся по-дружески и подбадривающе хлопнул по плечу.

Настроение стало паршивым и осталось таким же на следующий день. Пока вечером Стив, вернувшись со смены, не объявил, что тот самый Тони пришёл в кафе снова. И с тех пор начал приходить каждый день примерно в одно и то же время.

Конечно же, Баки тоже приходил туда, с нетерпением и страхом дожидался прихода Тони, жадно ловил каждое его движение и жест, любовался им и с тоской провожал взглядом. Решиться подойти он так и не смог, боялся отказа и ругал себя за такую трусость и слабоволие.

Стив терпел это неделю. И не вытерпел.

Когда в очередной раз Баки с щенячьими глазами наблюдал за Тони, пока тот делал заказ, Стив просто всё тому рассказал. Сдал Баки с потрохами и ничуть не сожалел.

Потому что ему в конец осточертело видеть лучшего друга постоянно грустным и печальным, надоело слушать его бубнёж и нецензурные ругательства себе под нос за то, что он такой тряпка и размазня. Стив скучал по прежнему, вечно весёлому и жизнерадостному Баки, по его подколкам и шуткам, по задорному взгляду и хитрой улыбке.

Нет, Стив не испытывал угрызений совести и вряд ли станет, потому что видел, как Тони, с удивлением и вниманием выслушав его, заказал ещё один стаканчик кофе, который нравится Баки, и направился к его столу. И они просидели там до самого закрытия, после отправляясь на прогулку по ночному городу.


	8. Наёмник

Наблюдение за объектом всегда было самой нелюбимой частью Баки: какой только грязи и мерзости он не видел за годы работы. Хотя работой вряд ли можно назвать деятельность наёмника.

Ему заказывали и наркоторговцев, и контрабандистов оружия, и разных богатеев, пару раз были чиновники. И все они оказывались последними мразями, даже если в глазах общественности выглядели честными прокурорами и мэрами.

Именно такие люди порой были много хуже обычных преступников, потому что прятались за маской благодетели и приятными улыбками.

И не то чтобы убирать их Баки нравилось, нет, но… Но порой, когда правосудие и законы не могли помочь, убийство — единственный выход.

Но бывало, что целями оказывались и неплохие люди. Не хорошие, а именно неплохие. Со своими отрицательными качествами, заскоками, причудами, но в целом обычные, нормальные. И вот таких убирать было немыслимо тяжело, особенно после долгого изучения, во время которого так или иначе приходилось узнавать их ближе.

И сейчас был как раз такой случай.

Но кое-что изменилось: Баки не мог убить. Не его.

Он, разумеется, слышал о Тони Старке. Боже, об этом человеке разве что слепоглухонемой не знал. И, как и большинство, Баки считал, что он типичный золотой мальчик, только выросший. Не знает счёта деньгам, не считается ни с кем и ни с чем, плюёт на проблемы окружающих его людей, думая лишь о себе.

Баки думал, что и в обычной жизни он такой же, но ошибся.

Он мог бы просто отказаться от выполнения работы, вернуть аванс. Мог бы. Если бы не был уверен, что Обадайя Стейн наймёт кого-то ещё.

И что-то внутри начинало кипеть, когда Баки наблюдал, как Стейн мило улыбается Старку и по-отечески хлопает по плечу, как делает вид, что волнуется, а Старк верит. Потому что, как оказалось, он слишком доверчивый и наивный в делах, которые касаются человеческих отношений, готовый раскрыться перед любым, проявившим переживание, словно изголодавшийся по теплу.

Это разрывало, мучило. И одной ночью Баки принял решение.

***

Вечеринка прошла не очень. Тони бы не сказал, что его не устроило что-то конкретное, но в целом не впечатлило. Или, может, он сам тому виной: привык ко всему, и теперь уже всё приелось, притёрлось. Скука.

Он неспешно дошёл до комнаты и отворил дверь, на ходу стягивая пиджак и бросая его на кровать, следом отправилась бабочка, а в угол полетели туфли.

— Тебя хотят убить, Старк.

Тони резко потянулся к выключателю одной рукой, другой в среднем ящике комода пытаясь нашарить пистолет. В темноте разглядеть говорившего не получилось, но, судя по голосу, это был мужчина, и, кажется, он сидел в кресле у окна.

Когда свет зажёгся, а ладонь сжимала рукоять, направленную в сторону голоса, Тони увидел, что незнакомец всё ещё сидел с невозмутимым видом и теперь ещё и руки поднял, показывая, что не вооружён.

— Если бы _я_ хотел это сделать, то ещё вчера мир оплакивал бы Тони Старка, так что успокойся.

— Так почему же не сделал? И с чего решил предупредить? — Оружия Тони не опустил и медленно приблизился к мужчине на шаг. — К тому же это не новость, меня многие хотят убить. Джарвис?..

— У Джарвиса выходной, — Баки поднялся и ступил ему навстречу, абсолютно уверенный, что Старк не выстрелит. — Прости за это. И если ты хочешь вызвать полицию, то не надо. Я всего лишь хочу помочь.

Тони удивлённо приподнял бровь и усмехнулся:

— Помочь? С каких пор наёмники становятся добрыми феями? Или это теперь модно?

— Слушай, Старк, хочешь шутить — шути. Но тогда недолго тебе осталось. Заказчик, поняв, что я слился, найдёт другого. А я правда хочу помочь.

Тони внимательно смотрел в серые глаза, стараясь найти там подвох, но не видел ничего подозрительного. Возможно, он просто дерьмово разбирался в людях, хотя кого обманывать, Тони действительно дерьмово разбирался в людях. И всё же этот патлатый, хмурый здоровяк не показался опасным, да и оружия при нём не виднелось. Впрочем, вряд ли бы оно ему понадобилось, задумай он на самом деле убить.

Тяжело вздохнув, Тони опустил пистолет и качнул головой.

— Ладно, хорошо, помощничек. Тогда сначала ты мне ответишь на несколько вопросов. И это не обсуждается, — ровным голосом сказал Тони, убирая оружие снова в комод и жестом подзывая незваного гостя за собой на кухню.

Ему определённо нужно было выпить.

***

Новость, что Оби и есть тот заказчик, словно выбила из Тони все силы разом. Оглушила, ослепила и сделала калекой, не способным вздохнуть без посторонней помощи.

Он верил ему, доверял, как не доверял самому себе, и…

Тони, сжав до боли бокал, судорожно всхлипнул и сделал глоток. Жидкость обожгла гортань, и это заставило очнуться.

Что ж, случилось что случилось, этого уже не исправить. Только не отпускал вопрос: за что? Почему Оби так его ненавидит, что готов убить?

Только вот Тони казалось, что ответ лучше не знать: и так больно, а после того, как вскроется вся правда, станет гораздо хуже.

И намного важнее сейчас было другое: что делать? Как суметь не только выжить, но и вывести на чистую воду Оби?

— Старк? Ты как? — Джеймс, так звали незнакомца, опустился на соседний стул и налил себе виски. — Дурацкий вопрос, я знаю, но… Надо взять себя в руки.

— Да, точно. Совершенно идиотский вопрос, — глухо отозвался Тони и устало запустил пальцы в волосы, ероша их. Джеймс улыбнулся, заметив, во что превратилась его причёска, и отпил из бокала. — Итак, есть идеи, как разоблачить… его? — Произнести имя сил не хватило, и Тони поморщился, после встряхнувшись и вернув себе невозмутимое выражение.

— Есть. Одна. — Тони повернулся к Джеймсу лицом и кивнул, побуждая говорить дальше. — Я сдамся полиции и дам показания. — Джеймс натянуто улыбнулся и пожал плечами. — Всё равно то, как я живу сейчас, — полный… Это не жизнь. А так сделаю доброе дело и, глядишь, смогу спать спокойно.

Тони смотрел на него с минуту и молчал, не зная, что вообще говорить. Его слова ударили под дых. Внезапно что-то кольнуло в сердце.

Так нельзя. Он и сам не понимал, почему именно, но не мог позволить этому человеку просто сгнить в тюрьме, даже если это и спасёт ему самому жизнь. Это… неправильно.

— Нет, — наконец выдавил Тони и покачал головой. — Должен быть какой-то ещё вариант, потому что этот поганый.

— Слушай, это моё решение, ясно? — резко оборвал Джеймс, со звоном опуская бокал на столешницу. — И не тебе его критиковать. Я решил помочь, предупредил, на этом всё. Дальнейшее тебя не касается, и ты не в праве меня судить. И с чего бы тебе вообще должно быть дело до меня?

— Спасибо, что предупредил! — сорвался Тони и встал. — Но сдаваться ты не пойдёшь, потому что… — он запнулся и замер. И правда, почему?

Потому что в эту минуту, в этот самый миг Тони отчётливо понял, что этот абсолютно незнакомый ему человек стал по какой-то причине очень важен. Он знает его всего ничего, полчаса от силы, но тот уже успел ворваться в жизнь и перевернуть в ней всё с ног на голову, сделать больше, чем, возможно, кто-либо делал для Тони когда-либо. И просто позволить ему вот так просрать всё казалось предательством.

— Потому что это нечестно и несправедливо к тебе, — уже тише продолжил Тони. Джеймс на это фыркнул. — Ты мне помог. Я помогу тебе избежать тюрьмы. Не люблю быть должен.

— Мне там самое место, — глухо отозвался Джеймс. — Ты хоть знаешь, скольких я убил? На моих руках кровь десятков. Я убийца.

— На моих руках кровь тысячи людей. Я создаю оружие, не забыл? — Тони хмыкнул и снова уселся за стол. — Я Торговец Смертью, и вряд ли ты меня переплюнешь.

— Это другое, ты не понимаешь. Другое, — шёпотом произнёс Джеймс. Он долго молчал, буравя взглядом стол, после чего спросил: — И как ты его разоблачишь?

— Я же гений, — с широкой улыбкой ответил Тони.

***

Два дня, которые Тони провёл с Джеймсом, закрывшись от всего мира в доме и разрабатывая план действий, не прошли даром.

Слушая гневные, полные яда слова Оби, когда того уводил конвой в полицейскую машину на глазах десятков свидетелей, Тони чувствовал, как его отпускает. Вся боль предательства ещё отзывалась где-то в глубине сердца, но уже не раздирала на куски, не вспарывала, оставляя истекать кровью.

Возможно, в этом была заслуга Джеймса. Нет, не Джеймса, Баки.

Хорошего парня, которому пришлось запачкаться по воле обстоятельств. Который помог, хотя и не должен был, оставался рядом, когда Тони нуждался в поддержке, но не мог попросить о ней у Пеппер и Роуди, который заставил поверить, что в жизни есть что-то светлое, даже если так не думаешь.

Выжимая из двигателя всё возможное, Тони направлялся домой, где его обещал дождаться Баки, чтобы узнать, как всё прошло. Хотя он из новостей наверняка успел уже всё увидеть. И всё же Тони наделся, что тот ещё там, потому что было кое-что ещё.

Возможно, Тони — идиот, но теперь, когда познакомился с Баки довольно близко, он не хотел его от себя отпускать. Эгоистично, глупо и… Очень важно, чтобы он был рядом.

Как же всё-таки могут три дня изменить жизнь.

Не три дня, поправил себя Тони, а полчаса.

— Эй, ниндзя, ты тут? — Тони прошёл в гостиную и бросил на стол коробку с пончиками. Эту кличку он дал Баки за любовь того к чёрному и умение подкрадываться незаметно.

— Я не ниндзя, — с улыбкой ответил Баки из-за спины. Тони дёрнулся и обернулся, качая головой. — Как всё прошло?

— Ну да, так я и поверил, — он улыбнулся и перекатился с пятки на мыски. — Отлично прошло. Наслушался, конечно, всякого… Ну, в общем, это ничего. А ты… уже собрался?

— Надеюсь, ему дадут максимальный срок. Да мне и собираться недолго, чего ждать-то? — Баки поднял взгляд и подошёл ближе. — Спасибо, Тони. Ты… я могу теперь… не знаю даже, просто жить? Осяду где-нибудь, найду нормальную работу.

— А как насчёт… — Тони вздохнул и встал совсем рядом. — Как насчёт того, чтобы осесть здесь? И с работой что-нибудь, думаю, смогу придумать. У меня тут как раз местечко главы безопасности освободилось.

— Зачем ты это делаешь? — шёпотом спросил Баки, чувствуя, как начало быстро биться сердце. Он догадывался, по какой причине Тони поступает так, очень надеялся, что не ошибается, потому что Тони стал… всем? За эти дни он стал чуть ли не миром, который хотелось открывать, познавать и оберегать. Конечно, между ними пропасть социального неравенства и сотни причин не быть вместе, но какая, к чёрту, разница, если это взаимно? Хотелось верить, что взаимно.

— Ну, я филантроп, — Тони пожал плечами и, встав на носки, положил руки на плечи Баки. Баки задержал дыхание, изо всех сил сдерживаясь, чтобы не обнять его за талию и притянуть к себе. — Влюблённый в одного ниндзя филантроп. — И больше Баки не стал сдерживать себя, наклонился и коснулся его губ, сначала нежно, целомудренно, постепенно расходясь и давая себе волю, особенно когда почувствовал, что Тони отвечает.

Они оторвались друг от друга только несколько минут спустя, запыхавшиеся, с покрасневшими щеками, припухшими губами и глупыми, счастливыми улыбками.

— Так это да? — выдохнул Тони.

— Определённо, — ответил Баки и снова поцеловал его.


	9. Всё дело в костюме

— Чёрт бы подрал этот дресс-код!

Баки повернул голову на возмущённый и полный обречённости голос и застыл, наблюдая, как Тони поправляет манжеты и дёргает плечами. Он восхищался и любовался им, даже когда Тони был одет в растянутые на коленках штаны и выцветшую футболку, больше напоминающую половую тряпку. Но — Господь Всемогущий! — как же Тони был хорош в костюме, ладно скроенном и идеально сидящем по его фигуре, подчёркивающем все достоинства, то есть всего Тони целиком.

Сам Баки, также одетый формально, как и все Мстители, чувствовал себя в костюме неудобно, словно его законсервировали, но Тони… Он держался так, будто родился в смокинге: свободно, непринуждённо и… просто восхитительно.

Стив, стоящий рядом, ткнул Баки в бок и улыбнулся, на что Баки раздражённо закатил глаза. И всё же был благодарен, потому что не хотел, чтобы его спалили, да ещё и при всех. Но говорить об этом Стиву он, конечно, не стал: сопляк и так уже действовал на нервы, постоянно твердя, что пора признаться Тони в чувствах и не мучить себя.

Это романтичный придурок был абсолютно уверен, что Тони сразу же кинется Баки на шею, а потом они вместе будут жить долго и счастливо. Только вот Стив почему-то всегда забывал, что Баки — бывший убийца на службе Гидры с промытыми мозгами. Ну, и с чего бы Тони хотел быть с ним?

Засунув жалость к себе поглубже, Баки тяжело вздохнул и покачал головой, отгоняя все мысли прочь. Сегодняшний вечер обещал быть неплохим, хоть и немного скучным, и портить его не хотелось, так что он улыбнулся Стиву и направился вслед за ним.

Зал, когда они прибыли к месту проведения мероприятия, уже оказался почти полон. Гости стояли группками, о чём-то переговариваясь и что-то обсуждая, музыканты играли ненавязчивую лёгкую музыку, официанты ловко лавировали между людьми с подносами, заставленными бокалами с шампанским.

Схватив один, Баки отошёл к столику в тени и устроился, расслабленно откидываясь на спинку стула. Взгляд в толпе сразу же выискал Тони, и Баки наблюдал, как тот с приветливой улыбкой здоровается с кем-то, пожимает чью-то ладонь или хлопает кого-то по плечу, что-то увлечённо рассказывая.

Неприятным тянущим чувством сразу же наполнилась грудь при виде того, как Тони с кем-то шутит, заигрывает, смеётся. Баки понимал, что это всё глупо — ревновать Тони, когда они даже не встречаются, и всё же становилось тоскливо.

— Бак, ты таким выражением лица всех тут вгонишь в уныние, — усмехнулся Стив и опустился рядом, смотря с сочувствием и пониманием. И Баки сразу же захотелось сбежать куда-нибудь, куда угодно, лишь бы друг вот так не смотрел. — Ты же понимаешь, что он не искренен? Это всё фарс, игра на публику, — тише произнёс Стив, проследив за взглядом Баки.

— Я знаю, Стиви, — выдохнул он, подпирая щёку кулаком. — Знаю. Но всё равно… — Баки пожал плечами и взболтал остатки шампанского в бокале, наблюдая, как пузырьки поднимаются на поверхность. — Надо было остаться дома.

— Ну уж нет, хватит тоску разводить, — резко ответит Стив и поднялся. — Давай, — он схватил Баки за плечо и потащил за собой, — пошли, хоть пообщаешься с кем-нибудь. Глядишь, и познакомишься с кем-то. Идём.

Баки, поняв, что сопротивляться ему бесполезно, встал и последовал за Стивом.

***

Тони отпил ещё виски и устало облокотился о барную стойку.

Со всеми нужными и важными людьми он уже переговорил, посмеялся над их шутками, в общем, побыл паинькой, порадовал хорошим поведением Пеппер, а значит, теперь мог расслабиться и выпить.

Он потёр лицо и взъерошил волосы, пытаясь немного взбодриться, но тело словно свинцом налилось, и единственным желанием теперь стало желание поехать домой, рухнуть в кровать и не просыпаться до обеда.

Блаженно прикрыв глаза и намереваясь так и поступить, Тони уже отставил бокал и собрался пойти в сторону выхода, как замер, увидев в другом конце зала Баки в окружении каких-то… девиц. Которых явно родители не научили приличным манерам, потому что они буквально повисли на нём, и не привили хорошего вкуса в одежде.

Матерь Божья, неужели эти тряпки, едва прикрывающие хоть что-то, называют платьем?

Тони покачал головой, не понимая, какого чёрта он так думает, ведь раньше и подобное поведение со стороны девушек, и подобная одежда его нисколько не возмущали, даже наоборот. А теперь…

А теперь Тони смотрел, как одна из них липнет и льнёт, как течная кошка, к Баки. Баки, который просто шикарен в костюме, с аккуратно зачесанными волосами и прекрасной улыбкой. Разумеется, он был хорош всегда, даже с растрёпанными волосами и хмурой складкой между бровей, но сейчас…

Тони словно обухом по голове ударило.

— Что, наконец прозрел и ревнуешь, Старк? — с ухмылкой пропела Наташа, появившись из ниоткуда.

— Не понимаю, о чём ты, — невозмутимо ответил Тони и бросил на неё ровный взгляд. Она невпечатлённо подняла бровь и ответила настолько строгим взглядом, что Тони сразу же как-то стушевался. — Даже если и так, то… Это всё равно не имеет значения, — он повёл плечом и развернулся к стойке, низко опустив голову.

Обычно Тони всегда был уверен в себе и собственной неотразимости, но теперь… Вот с чего бы Баки быть хоть немного в нём заинтересованным?

— Ты такой идиот, — Наташа покачала головой и взяла в руки бокал с мартини. — И слепой к тому же, раз ничего не замечаешь. — Тони удивлённо посмотрел на неё, совершенно не понимая, к чему она клонит. Наташа, заметив его взгляд, сокрушённо и раздражённо вздохнула. — Да боже ты мой! Он же на тебя уже почти три месяца влюблёнными глазами смотрит! Khuzhe detey malykh, chestnoe slovo… — Она сжала переносицу и ссутулила плечи, но мгновение спустя выглядела так, будто ничего и не было. — Иди к нему, спаси от этих… А то он, того гляди, сейчас сбежит с криками.

Тони несколько секунд не шевелился и молчал, пытаясь принять услышанное, но Наташа ощутимо ткнула его в плечо, и он очнулся. Быстрым шагом добрался до Баки, окружённого девушками, и заметил, что и правда у того в глазах плещется паника.

— Дамы, — Тони галантно склонил голову, — позвольте мне украсть мистера Барнса. — И, не дожидаясь ответа, схватил его за руку и отвёл на балкон.

— Спасибо, — с лёгкой улыбкой поблагодарил Баки, — я думал, они от меня никогда не отцепятся.

— Ну, я привык не бросать друзей в беде, — пожал плечами Тони и внимательно посмотрел в серые глаза, замечая, как в них промелькнула тоска, которую Баки быстро скрыл. Сердце защемило и сорвалось на быстрый ритм и от радости, что слова Наташи подтвердились, и от того, что намеренно причинил боль. Но это ничего, Тони искупит свою вину. — Хотя, честно говоря, я это сделал по большей части ради себя. Ну и немного ради тех девиц: они так вокруг тебя тёрлись, что ещё немного, и я выдрал бы им волосы. Наверное.

На лице Баки пронёсся целый вихрь эмоций, начиная с непонимания и заканчивая неверием вперемешку с радостью.

— Ты… То есть ты?.. — Он тяжело дышал и заикался, не находя подходящих слов.

— Да, я, единственный и неповторимый, — с очаровательной улыбкой выдохнул Тони, любуясь румянцем на щеках и кончиках ушей Баки. Он шагнул ближе, оказываясь вплотную стоящим перед ним. — А теперь, может, поцелуешь меня? Или я сегодня всё должен делать сам?

Второй раз повторять не пришлось. Баки взял его лицо в ладони и медленно, нежно поцеловал, и Тони моментально ответил, обнимая его за шею.

Они оба были слишком увлечены, чтобы заметить Наташу, которая просунула голову за дверь, закатила глаза и облегчённо выдохнула, явно довольная своей работой.


	10. Охраняя сны

Раньше Баки любил сны. Ему нравилось бывать там, где он не был, видеть нечто невообразимое и неземное, летать среди звёзд или плавать глубоко-глубоко, куда свет солнца не проникал никогда. В мире по ту сторону реальности всё оказывалось возможным, простым и притягательным.

Сейчас же единственным желанием перед тем, как провалиться в сон, стало желание ничего не видеть, не чувствовать, не вспоминать. Потому что больше по ночам ему не приходили загадочные, захватывающие и увлекательные сны. Приходила боль, своя и чужая, холод, страх, беспомощность. И много крови на руках, обжигающей, разъедающей, как кислота.

От кошмаров ничто не помогало, не могло унять терзания души и мыслей. И каждую ночь Баки просыпался в поту, дрожащими руками вцеплялся в волосы и раскачивался на кровати, напоминая себе, что больше он не ручная зверушка Гидры, больше нет и не будет убийств, жертв, разрывающей агонии при обнулении. Теперь всё хорошо, он с друзьями, а ужасы прошлой жизни не повторятся никогда.

Порой, после такого самовнушения, отпускало, порой нет. И тогда Баки целый день ходил сам не свой, сторонился любого общения, старался закрыться у себя и огородиться ото всех.

А потом появился Тони. Светлый, тёплый и нужный. Он не давал одиночеству разрушать Баки изнутри, не позволял прятаться от мира за дверью комнаты и согревал обледеневшее сердце.

С его появлением кошмары не ушли. Они и не уйдут никогда, Баки это знал, но с Тони рядом дышалось легче, крови стало меньше и страх растворялся при взгляде в карие глаза. Ласковый шёпот и лёгкие касания успокаивали бушевавшее сознание, нежные поцелуи и солнечные улыбки прогоняли мрак.

Тени, выползавшие изо всех щелей и углов комнаты, в страхе перед ярким и лучистым Тони прятались в своих норах, призраки прошлой жизни и убитых руками Баки людей бледнели, словно их потёрли ластиком, и тяжесть, сковывающая руки и ноги неподъёмными оковами, не дающая двигаться вперёд, пропадала, рождая надежду.

Иногда бывало, что Баки приходилось брать на себя роль спасателя и вытаскивать Тони из тёмных пещер Афганистана и чёрной всепоглощающей пасти космоса. И он старался, делал всё, что в его силах, чтобы паника в глазах Тони исчезла.

У него получалось не так хорошо, как у Тони. Но Баки был рядом, не позволяя ни на минуту, секунду пронестись мысли, что Тони одинок, и это решало всё.

Они вместе, а значит, холодным, скользким и костлявым пальцам прошлого не дотянуться до них, не урвать себе лакомый кусочек их покоя и тепла. Потому что когда рядом есть тот, кому ты нужен не меньше, чем это человек нужен тебе самому, силы бороться неиссякаемы. Иначе не получается, ведь не только собственная жизнь трепещет в руках, но и чужая, та, которая гораздо важнее, и сдаться — значит предать её, обрекая на терзания и муки.

Платить такую высокую цену никто из них не был готов и вряд ли когда-нибудь будет, ведь они оба бойцы, готовые до последнего сражаться за мир в душе и свет в глазах друг друга.


	11. Лечебные поцелуи

Баки грузно опустился на стул рядом с кроватью Тони и устало потёр веки. Тони мерно посапывал и иногда что-то невнятно бубнил под нос.

Смотреть на него казалось изощрённой пыткой: половина лица в кровоподтёках и ссадинах, на шее фиксирующий воротник, левое запястье загипсовано. И это только видимые повреждения, помимо которых были сотрясение мозга, перелом трёх рёбер и пробитое лёгкое.

Последствия встречи с Думом и его роботами.

Хотя Баки сказал бы, что это всё — последствия глупого и идиотского героизма Тони, его сумасбродности и неспособности слушаться приказов, за которые он уже получил нагоняй от Стива, дежурившего у него, когда Тони пришёл в себя. Баки тогда пытались отправить отдохнуть, Стив чуть ли не решился применить грубую силу, но решил всё один суровый взгляд Наташи.

И, конечно, Баки сейчас винил себя. И за то, что послушался их и спал, когда Тони очнулся, и за то, что Тони вообще оказался здесь, в медотсеке. Солдат на задворках сознания понимал, что Тони поступил правильно, что если бы не он, то Дум бы разрушил центр Манхэттена и ещё полгорода в придачу, что сам Баки никак не успел бы оказаться рядом и помочь, разве что только с помощью магии, но Стрэндж в команду Мстителей не входил. И Баки всё это понимал, но…

Он очень испугался в тот миг, когда Тони припечатало взрывной волной, когда сквозь чёрный дым он рванул к нему и увидел, как покорёжен на груди костюм, как мигает свет реактора, когда сорвал лицевую панель и смотрел на закрытые глаза и кровь.

При всём желании он не смог бы не допустить этого, потому что Тони никогда не слушал ни Баки, ни Стива, ни кого бы то ни было ещё, потому что Тони упёртый осел и всегда делает так, как считает нужным.

Но вина меньше от осознания того, что ничего не зависело от Баки, не становилась. Как и волнение, тревога и страх.

Он ведь очень много потерял. И если список потерь пополнится ещё и именем Тони…

Баки и думать об этом не хотел, не представлял, во что превратится его жизнь, если однажды Тони просто исчезнет. Его жизнь и так один сплошной кошмар, темень, единственный источник света в которой — Тони. Конечно, ещё есть Стив и команда, но это другое.

А Тони — это причина жить и просыпаться по утрам, и он должен, просто обязан быть всегда рядом и оберегать.

Тяжело вздохнув, Баки прикрыл глаза и аккуратно накрыл ладонь Тони, вслепую пальцем обводя царапинки, ожоги и порезы.

— Тоже будешь ругаться? — хрипло произнёс Тони. Баки мгновенно повернулся в его сторону и придвинулся ближе.

— Обязательно, но позже, — с нежной улыбкой ответил он. — Ты как? Позвать Беннера?

— Я… нормально, — привычно пожал плечами Тони и тут же зажмурился и зашипел от боли. Баки дёрнулся к нему и, положив ладонь на щёку, обвёл скулу и убрал прядку, упавшую на лоб. — Я правда в порядке, в смысле… Бывало и хуже, знаешь, — усмехнулся он и расслабился. — Не надо Брюса. Никого не надо, только тебя.

— Ладно, — шепнул Баки, — хорошо. Может, чего-то хочешь? Воды?

Тони попытался отрицательно качнуть головой, но воротник помешал, и он промычал в ответ:

— Не хочу пить. Лучше просто поцелуй меня, а? Я слышал, это самое лучшее средство. Проверенное не один поколением, между прочим.

— Обойдёшься, — фыркнул Баки, радуясь, что хорошему настроению Тони, и серьёзным тоном продолжил: — Пусть это тебе наказанием будет: никаких поцелуев, пока не выпишут.

Глаза Тони расширились в ужасе, а после в них появилась привычный озорной огонёк.

— Ну и ладно, попрошу Роджерса. Он — добрая душа, не откажет.

— Вот, значит, как, да? — притворно обидчивым голосом спросил Баки.

— А что? Ты выказал явное нежелание способствовать моему скорейшему выздоровлению. Придётся прибегать к помощи посторонних лиц. Конечно, в этом случае результат надо будет ждать гораздо дольше, но приходится довольствоваться малым, — ответил Тони так, будто читал научный доклад, с самым невозмутимым и деловым выражением. Баки только покачал головой и тихо засмеялся, вместо ответа легонько целуя Тони, чтобы случайно не сделать больно.

— Теперь ты не будешь просить Стива тебя целовать?

— Если ты гарантируешь как минимум десять поцелуев в сутки, то нет, не буду. Я, вообще-то, и не стал бы его просить. Это же Роджерс, он, услышав такое предложение, умрёт от смущения. Я бы попросил Бартона. — Тони хитро улыбнулся, как мальчишка, который задумал шалость, и Баки просто не смог удержаться и поцеловал его снова.

— Осталось восемь. Но не будет тратить всё сразу, договорились? — Он опёрся о спинку стула и переплёл свои пальцы с пальцами Тони.

— Я говорил, _как минимум_ десять. Ты не обязан ограничиваться этим числом. Я даже настаиваю, чтобы ты не ограничивался только десятью. — Тони поиграл бровями и сжал руку Баки.

Баки только снова рассмеялся, чувствуя, как тяжёлый ком в груди исчезает и дышать становится легче. Он ещё, конечно, обязательно устроит Тони полный разбор полётов, и не раз. И даже не два. И они, скорее всего, поссорятся немного, потому что оба упрямые до невозможности, но уже через час помирятся, понимая, как это глупо и по-детски. И ещё потому, что иначе Стив включит режим няньки и начнёт везде ходить за ними, причитая и смотря невыносимым щенячьим взглядом.

Но всё это будет потом. А сейчас имела значение только улыбка Тони и его тёплый, любящий взгляд любимых глаз.


	12. На расстоянии

Тони отхлебнул из кружки кофе, поставил её на стол у ноутбука и нажал на значок вызова. Пока звучали гудки, он потянулся, разминая затёкшие мышцы шеи.

Целый день с самого раннего утра — на самом деле всего-то с одиннадцати часов, — он, как заведённый, изъездил чуть ли не весь Чикаго вдоль и поперёк, побывал на семи деловых встречах, заключил два контракта и нашёл трёх инвесторов.

Чёртов экономический форум. И сдался он Тони? Конечно, нет.

Зато вот Пеппер сдался. Она ещё за три месяца до его начала прожужжала все уши о важности этого события, о том, как положительно скажется присутствие там на росте акций и ценных бумаг.

Ну вот как ей отказать? Тем более Тони пугала перспектива быть забитым её десятисантиметровыми шпильками. Это, между прочим, больно. Он уже не раз в этом убедился.

К тому же Пеппер умела обижаться так, что даже Тони становилось совестно: вроде бы она вела себя как всегда, не ругалась, только вздыхала устало, и этот её взгляд — разочарованный, осуждающий и блеклый, — да и едва проскальзываемое напряжение в голосе…

Это заставляло Тони чувствовать себя ужасным человеком. А это очень неприятно.

Поэтому вместо того, чтобы начинать причитать на свою нелёгкую жизнь, Тони лишь зевнул и поправил сползший с плеча джемпер.

Наконец, гудки прекратились, и на экране Тони увидел Баки. Тот сидел на диване, кажется, в гостиной. На заднем фоне слышались звуки телевизора и чьи-то голоса, а ещё грохот посуды. Видимо, команда поужинала и теперь, как и всегда, под предводительством Стива убирала за собой.

Тони усмехнулся и сел за стол, обхватывая прохладными после душа ладонями кружку.

— Привет, куколка, — улыбнулся Баки.

— Привет. — Тони замолчал и с нежностью рассматривал лицо Баки, поняв только теперь, как сильно успел соскучиться. — И как это тебя Стив освободил от мытья посуды?

— Ну, просто он знает, что если я не поговорю с тобой сейчас, то расстроюсь. А после такого Стиву становится совестно, ты же знаешь эти его приступы. — Баки негромко рассмеялся, и Тони наслаждался его смехом.

— Почему бы ты расстроился, м? — Он знал ответ, конечно же знал, ведь и сам бы не находил места, если бы не смог позвонить и услышать голос Баки. Но хотелось это услышать, да и Тони надеялся таким образом его чуть смутить, что удавалось весьма редко.

— Потому что очень скучаю, — выдохнул Баки, и пусть он ещё улыбался, в глазах его Тони видел тоску. Точно такая же наверняка была и у него.

— Это правда! — встрял Клинт, оказываясь сбоку от Баки. — И это невыносимо! Я абсолютно серьёзно. Мы все тут надеемся, что ты скоро вернёшься, иначе будем вынуждены изолировать твоего парня. Он нам тут настроение портит грустными глазами!

— Не говори за всех, Бартон, — донёсся голос Сэма. Какое-то время они ещё препирались, пока Баки не швырнул в Клинта подушку. Тот начал возмущаться, но на помощь пришла Наташа и увела его подальше.

Тони никак не мог успокоиться и продолжал тихо посмеиваться.

— Вот как, значит. Портишь настроение грустными глазами? — довольно ухмыляясь, спросил он. И вот теперь-то Баки точно был смущён, его щеки порозовели и губы украшала неловкая улыбка.

— Ох, заткнись, — ответил Баки, опуская взгляд и потирая щеки. — Ты ведь мне долго будешь об этом напоминать, да? — Он тяжело вздохнул и снова посмотрел на Тони.

— Совсем чуть-чуть.

Потом они говорили о произошедших событиях. Тони узнал, что Фьюри назначил собрание на завтрашнее утро, тему которого держит втайне (на этих словах и Тони, и Баки оба закатили глаза), что Тор съел весь запас мороженого, а Клинт — печенья с кусочками шоколада за просмотром «В поисках Немо», во время которого они пару раз пустили слезу (но это, разумеется, секрет). И ещё много разных мелочей. Тони рассказывал, как прошёл его день, как и всегда во время подобных разговоров став раздражительным и немного нервным, и Баки его понимал. Бумажная волокита и дела компании любого выведут из себя. Именно по этой причине Баки и боялся Пеппер почти так же, как и Наташу, и стыдного тут ничего не было: все боялись Наташи и побаивались Пеппер, пусть и молчали об этом.

За беседой прошёл час, может, и больше. Тони уже откровенно хотел спать и зевал каждые пять минут, но упрямо продолжал сидеть и слушать Баки. Он и правда соскучился и не представлял, как продержится ещё целые сутки вдали от него. Так хотелось обнять, уткнуться чуть холодным носом в шею Баки, вдохнуть глубоко-глубоко его запах, почувствовать тепло его тела и крепкие руки на спине, взъерошить волосы и просто быть рядом. Чтобы и миллиметра между ними не было.

— Ты сейчас уснёшь прямо за столом, — усмехнулся Баки. — Ложись. У тебя был трудный день, тебе нужно отдохнуть.

— Все нормально, — промямлил Тони и тут же широко зевнул. Баки скептично посмотрел на него и покачал головой. — Ну и ладно, — скривился он и показал язык, а потом улыбнулся. — Надеюсь, ты мне приснишься.

— Я тоже надеюсь, что приснюсь тебе, — подмигнул Баки. Тони на это только рассмеялся, после потянулся и начал через силу подниматься. — Погоди-погоди, — остановил его Баки. — Это что, мой джемпер? А я думал, куда он делся.

Тони смутился и скрестил руки на груди, пытаясь прикрыться:

— Правда? Наверное, я случайно его положил. — Он старался не смотреть Баки в глаза, чувствуя, как по щекам расползается жар. А ведь совсем недавно радовался, что смог заставить Баки смущаться, вот и получил ответ…

— Случайно, ну конечно, — протянул Баки и нагло ухмылялся. — Я всегда подозревал, что ты таскаешь мои вещи, — довольно добавил он, наверняка намеренно растягивая слова, чтобы Тони было неловко. — И вот теперь убедился, — хмыкнул он.

Тони молчал, не зная, что ответить. Он на самом деле любил носить одежду Баки, особенно если уезжал куда-нибудь, чтобы всегда рядом была его частичка, чтобы можно было закутаться в рубашку или худи, улавливать его запах, ощущать фантомные прикосновения. Так было проще переносить разлуку.

Но признаться в этом вслух… Тони не стыдился, совсем нет. Скорее, стеснялся. Впервые за много лет он и правда стеснялся.

— Эй, куколка… — прошептал Баки. — Знаешь, я даже рад, что это так. Ну, что ты таскаешь мою одежду. Мне так… спокойнее, что ли: знать, что я в каком-то смысле сейчас с тобой. И мы можем больше не поднимать эту тему, если… — Тони поднял взгляд из-за того, каким заговорщицким стал тон. — Если ты забудешь про грустные глаза, что скажешь?

Тони сощурился, словно взвешивал все «за» и «против».

— Идёт.

— Отлично. Тогда спокойной ночи, Тони, — с нежностью пожелал Баки. — Я люблю тебя.

— Я тоже тебя люблю. Сладких снов. — Тони нажал кнопку окончания связи, закрыл крышку ноутбука, выключил свет и перебрался на кровать, натягивая ворот джемпера на нос и вдыхая знакомый запах.

Он точно знал, что сегодня его не будут мучить кошмары, ведь Баки отгоняет их незримым присутствием.


	13. Якорь

Когда Стив привёл Баки в Башню и представил его команде, тот был не в духе. Откровенно говоря, Баки был не в духе всё последнее время. Он ходил хмурый, настороженный, обводил всех вокруг насупленным взглядом, с неохотой отвечал на вопросы и старался избегать людей. А если избегать не получалось, то пытался закончить разговор как можно быстрее и уйти. При этом он не прекращал и на минуту следить за обстановкой, отмечая пути отхода на всякий случай, в помещении всегда находился там, откуда открывался лучший обзор на присутствующих, окна и двери.

Солдат внутри постоянно был настороже.

И, даже когда Стив знакомил его с друзьями, Баки не мог его угомонить. Но он хотел бы, очень. Ведь это важно для Стива, это важно для него самого. Это шаг к новой жизни, в которой больше не будет кошмаров. Вот только желания так и остались желаниями. Невозможно вмиг перестать быть тем, кто ты есть.

Пусть друзья Стива оказались приветливыми, неплохими ребятами, Баки чувствовал в них… недоверие, что ли. Напряжение, собранность и готовность отразить атаку в случае, если Зимний вырвется наружу. Особенно отчётливо это проскальзывало во взгляде Романофф.

Что ж, не без причин. Она единственная, кроме Стива, видела и на себе ощутила, каким Зимний бывает в действии.

Её зелёные, будто ведьмовские, глаза так и кричали: «Только дёрнись не так, и во второй раз я доведу дело до конца».

И, видимо, Стив тоже это заметил, потому что позже, когда он повёл Баки показывать его комнату, сказал немного неловким голосом:

— Не принимай слишком близко. Наташа почти всегда такая… — Он замолк, подбирая слово. — Суровая. Её можно понять. Она теперь, эм, бикини не носит. Ты же знаешь, как для женщин это важно, — смущённо усмехнулся Стив. Баки только хмыкнул, ничего не ответив.

Они дошли до комнаты, где Стив рассказал о ПЯТНИЦЕ и том, что ей можно доверять и попросить, если что понадобится. Баки с вниманием оглядел довольно просторное помещение, большие окна во всю стену, за которыми виднелся город, прикрытые тёмными плотными шторами, широкую кровать, на которой уместилось бы трое, шкаф и прочую мебель, неприметную дверь, за которой наверняка находилась ванная комната.

Всё было подобрано со вкусом и выглядело как в лучших журналах по дизайну, только вот казалось безликим, каким-то неживым.

Впрочем, Баки и не думал жаловаться. После тех квартирёнок и комнатушек, в которых ему довелось жить с момента побега из Гидры, эта комната была верхом идеала.

— Ну, ты располагайся, отдохни, — с заботой сказал Стив, стоя у двери. — А чуть позже поедим. Надеюсь, что к тому времени Тони вылезет из мастерской и получится тебя с ним познакомить. — Баки повернулся к нему лицом. Наверное, что-то в его взгляде смутило Стива, потому что он спешно добавил: — Не переживай, всё будет отлично. Я уверен, что вы с Тони поладите. Он ведь был не против, что ты поживёшь здесь, а это уже что-то.

Баки кивнул, надеясь, что Стив расценит это правильно и оставит его одного, про себя отмечая, что вариантов у Старка-то и не было особо. Да и «ладить» с кем-то теперь вряд ли получится.

За долгие годы в обличие Зимнего все навыки взаимодействия с людьми оказались утеряны. Баки считал, что безвозвратно, что жизнь уже не станет прежней, даже отчасти, что он сам не сможет стать нормальным, потому что после всех ужасов, им пережитых, невозможно что-либо исправить.

Не приняв душ и даже не раздевшись, он плюхнулся на кровать и долго смотрел в потолок, пытаясь принять то, что есть сейчас, другую реальность, без постоянного бегства и страха быть пойманным. Без обнулений и кода активации Зимнего. Без убийств.

Странно, но эта жизнь теперь казалось какой-то неправильной, будто плодом больного воображения, галлюцинацией и бредом. Видимо, за то время, пока он был зверушкой Гидры, Баки в какой-то степени привык или, скорее, свыкся, что так и будет всегда, втайне всё же надеясь на спасение. А когда надежды сбылись, не мог в это поверить.

Да к чёрту всё! Копаться в себе, думать, заслужил шанс на эту жизнь или нет, есть ли вообще право на этот шанс, он ещё успеет, а пока… А пока хотелось забыть о прошлом хоть на день и жить в настоящем.

Когда ПЯТНИЦА вежливым и вкрадчивым тоном сообщила, что Стив ждёт Баки на кухне, чтобы познакомить, наконец, с Тони, тот сначала хотел отказаться. Ответить, что устал и предпочёл бы поспать, хотя уснуть не сможет ещё дня два, наверное.

Но после нескольких секунд размышлений всё же вышел.

Потому что не выйти было бы как минимум невежливо. Его, фактически абсолютно постороннего и очень опасного человека, приютили, дали крышу над головой и спокойствие. Стоило хотя бы поблагодарить.

В тот момент он и не представлял, как это событие изменит его жизнь.

Просто зашёл на кухню и увидел взъерошенного, помятого мужчину в одежде, словно с бомжа снятой, с кружкой, крепко зажатой в ладонях. Он был явно уставший, стоял, прислонившись головой к холодильнику, и почти засыпал, моргая по-совиному.

Стив стоял рядом, о чём-то тихо и быстро говорил, жестикулируя, потом заметил Баки, подошедшего ближе, и замолк, взволнованно улыбнувшись.

— Тони, я хотел… — начал Стив, но был перебит.

— Мистер Барнс, я полагаю, — мигом ободрившись, произнёс Тони. — Наслышан. Если честно, то кэп всю последнюю неделю о вас и рассказывал, просто покоя не давал.

— Тони… — пытался остановить его Стив, но безуспешно.

— Ой, да ладно тебе. Пусть твой приятель знает, что ты его большой фанат, — продолжал тараторить Тони. — И вообще, я должен извиниться, что только сейчас нам удалось познакомиться. Работа, от неё никуда не скрыться, да?

Баки растерялся.

Обычно рядом с ним люди напрягались, как зверьки, которые заслышали хруст веток неподалёку и замирали, готовые бежать в любую секунду. Баки их не винил. Они ведь знали, кто он и кем был. Это инстинкт самосохранения. Это нормально.

Но этот мужчина, этот Тони… Он будто забыл, что Баки опасен, будто совсем об этом не знал. Вёл себя так, словно перед ним простой паренёк, старый друг Стива, и только, а не старый друг Стива, бывший семьдесят лет наёмником с промытыми мозгами на службе у Гидры.

И это… Баки не знал, пугаться такого или нет, как реагировать на такое поведение.

— Ох, я и забыл о приличиях, — взмахнул рукой Тони, протянул ладонь и улыбнулся. — Тони Старк.

Баки протянул свою ладонь. Прикосновение показалось обжигающим. Тони весь казался таким: подойдёшь слишком близко, и обожжёт, оставив след на всю жизнь.

Но не это Баки запомнил, а его глаза.

Они были… Слов не хватало, чтобы описать их.

В них было всё. Золотые ослепительные блики на воде. Ствол дерева, покрытый шершавой корой, впитавшей в себя тепло летнего солнца. Капли росы, сверкающие в рассветных лучах. Запах влажной земли и упавших листьев после дождя. Аромат сухих цветов и травы, что исходит от стогов в поле. Закат. Гроза. Свобода и простор. Воля. Сама жизнь.

Баки словно вернулся в прошлое, снова стал прежним собой — мальчишкой, что защищал Стиви от хулиганов и доставал девчонок, гонял голубей во дворе и спорил на щелбаны с приятелями, учил младшую сестру драться и помогал старшей готовить ужин. Он забыл на миг обо всём плохом, что случилось, и вспомнил те приятные мелочи, что считал почти стёршимися из памяти.

— Эй, с тобой всё в порядке? — забеспокоился Тони и наклонил голову вбок, стараясь лучше разглядеть лицо Баки. Это вывело из подобия оцепенения, и Баки кивнул.

— Да, всё нормально. — Он улыбнулся, стараясь вложить в улыбку радушие, но, кажется, вышло не очень. Впрочем, Тони ничем не выдал себя, даже если и заметил, лишь продолжал удерживать ладонь Баки в своей и смотреть в глаза. — Джеймс Барнс, можно Баки.

— Ну, чувствуй себя как дома, Джеймс. — Тони опустил руку и отошёл на шаг. Ладонь Баки зависла на мгновение в воздухе, ожидая, что приятное тепло ещё вернётся. — Ни в чём себе не отказывай, если что, ПЯТНИЦА тебя всегда выручит, она девочка умная и ответственная. А я… — Он зевнул и отставил кружку к раковине. — А я пойду вздремну чуть-чуть. — И, уже входя в лифт, бросил: — Приятно было познакомиться.

В ту ночь Баки всё же смог уснуть. Ненадолго, всего на несколько часов. Кошмары набросились с новой силой.

Спросонья не разобрав, где находится, увидев непривычную для последних дней обстановку, он вытащил из-под подушки нож и пистолет и уже собирался дёрнуть дверь, как его накрыло. Вспышкой пронеслись в памяти карие глаза, забирая панику и страх, напомнили, где он, что ничего ему не угрожает, успокоили.

Баки сполз спиной по двери на пол и пытался отдышаться и понять, что это было.

Психиатры ЩИТа говорили, что для борьбы с кошмарами нужно найти якорь — что-то, что успокаивало бы, давало чувство спокойствия и доверия, что-то из того прошлого, не обременённого ужасами. И Баки долго думал, что же это может быть, но ничего не выходило. Какие бы воспоминания он не использовал, ничего не получалось.

Но теперь, кажется, нашёлся нужный образ. И это так странно. Ни Стив, ни голос матери, ни улыбки сестёр, а глаза совершенно незнакомого мужчины. Красивые. Восхитительные.

Он успокоился и снова вернулся в постель. Дышалось теперь почему-то легче, будто груз с плеч исчез и камень в груди больше не давил. Такого давно не было, настолько, что Баки даже не мог вспомнить, когда ему вообще было так легко.

Оставшуюся ночь он спал без кошмаров.

И с тех пор всякий раз, когда только призраки прошлого пытались пробиться в настоящее и отравить его темнотой, Баки вспоминал глаза Тони. Чтобы не забыть их, чтобы они оставались такими же яркими и горящими в памяти, он старался каждый день смотреть на Тони, в его глаза, искал контакта как сумасшедший фанатик.

Баки и сам понимал, что это немного чересчур, но спокойствие было таким сладким и желанным. А Тони продолжал вести себя как обычно. Замечал он пристальное внимание к своей персоне или нет, Баки не знал, мог лишь догадываться, но он молчал, а значит, его всё устраивало.

Однако в какой-то момент только зрительного контакта стало мало. От кошмаров воспоминания о глазах Тони всё ещё спасали, но Баки хотелось большего: изучить этого удивительного человека, открыть его, как открывают что-то новое и неизведанное.

Тони оказался сказкой наяву. Волшебником, авантюристом, мечтателем. Добрым, щедрым, весёлым, внимательным и заботливым. Он был готов помочь в любую секунду, даже если сам оказывался занят. Он умел поднять настроение одним-двумя предложениями и заставить улыбаться.

Но главное, с ним Баки чувствовал себя живым, свободным. Простым человеком. И это в Тони было самым замечательным — то, как он умел разжигать внутренний огонь в людях, как он своей улыбкой заставлял верить, что есть хорошее и прекрасное, ради чего стоит просыпаться.

Однажды утром, спустя недели две после переезда в Башню, Стив сел рядом с Баки за стол после того, как Тони ушёл с кружкой свежего кофе, и как-то странно молчал некоторое время. Лишь нервно стучал ложкой по своей чашке с чаем и громко сопел.

— Я, конечно, не эксперт в таких делах… — начал он. Баки внимательно посмотрел на него и напрягся, сам не понимая почему. — Поговори с ним, — наконец выдохнул Стив и улыбнулся. — Я уверен, что он всё поймёт.

— О чём ты? — растеряно спросил Баки, и правда не понимающий, чего хочет Стив.

— Я про тебя и Тони. Не делай такое лицо, словно ты не знаешь, о чём я говорю. Ты рядом с ним улыбаешься, и смеёшься, и вообще… Ведёшь себя как раньше, когда знакомился с девчонками. — Стив отчего-то покраснел. — Ты с ним меняешься, становишься… Я не знаю, как это объяснить, но словно светишься. Я, может, и не особо разбираюсь в таких вопросах, но только слепой не заметит, что ты… влюбился.

Баки хотел возразить и начать оправдываться, потому что что за ерунда? Он не мог вот так «влюбиться». Просто не мог, не после того, что с ним стало, не после того, как из него сотворили монстра.

— Да брось, Бак, не считай меня за дурака, — усмехнулся Стив. — В этом не ничего зазорного, теперь такие отношения законны, да и вообще… Тони замечательный, так что я вполне понимаю, почему ты…

— Это… это… Тебе показалось… — покачал головой Баки. — То есть да, Тони хороший, но я не… Ничего нет. — Он встал и быстрым шагам направился в свою комнату.

Весь день до самого ужина он обдумывал слова Стива.

Неужели он на самом деле мог влюбиться? Но это ведь бред! Да, с Тони ему хорошо, легко, да, с ним хочется улыбаться и просто быть собой, тем прежним собой, ну и что с того? Это же ничего не значит.

Конечно, ещё Баки последние дни как ненормальный следит за Тони. Не совсем следит, а просто старается быть поблизости, когда это возможно. Но и в этом же нет ничего такого. Просто Тони… красивый? И глаза у него красивые. Людям ведь могут нравиться другие люди, их внешность, какие-то черты, нравиться без романтического подтекста, лишь эстетически. Как художникам. Их же не упрекают во влюблённости.

Но художники не вспоминают в минуты отчаяния глаза и улыбку объекта восхищения.

В дверь постучали. Баки не сразу расслышал: настолько ушёл в себя.

— Эй, ты живой? — Дверь немного отворилась, и показался Тони. — Мы тут садимся ужинать, присоединишься? Да и Стив попросил меня заглянуть к тебе, узнать, как ты. Немного странно, что именно меня попросил, а не пришёл сам, но… Приказы капитана не обсуждаются, да?

— Стив?.. Вот же… чёрт! — Баки резко поднялся с кровати и сжал кулаки.

— Оу, — протянул Тони и криво улыбнулся, отводя взгляд в сторону и отходя к двери. Его лицо как-то разом померкло. — Ну, если я тебе так неприятен, то я могу…

— Нет! Нет, — шагнул к нему Баки и замер. — Я не это имел в виду. Дело не в тебе, понимаешь…

— Ага, — без веселья усмехнулся Тони, — дело не в тебе, дело в мне. Самое распространённое оправдание. И самое дурацкое.

— Но это правда, — почти умоляюще произнёс Баки, — твоей вины нет. — Он подошёл ещё ближе и теперь стоял почти вплотную к Тони. — Просто Стив, он сказал кое-что, и я… я… — Он не знал, как ещё убедить Тони, как заставить его поверить, видел, как в карих глазах засела нехорошая грусть, что ли. Они будто потухли, потускнели вмиг, и это доставляло дискомфорт, почти боль, потому Баки и решился. — Стив сказал, что я влюбился в тебя, — на одном дыхании выпалил он.

Глаза Тони расширились от удивления, но через мгновение губы расплылись в хитрой улыбке.

— А ты влюбился? — сощурившись, спросил он.

— Не знаю… Я не уверен, — пробормотал Баки.

— Есть проверенный метод, чтобы понять, — почти заговорщицки шепнул Тони и шагнул к нему, оказываясь совсем близко. Он встал на носочки и положил ладони на плечи Баки, не отрывая взгляда от его глаз, а после поцеловал. Баки даже не понял поначалу, что его целуют, стоял истуканом, боясь шевельнуться, но потом в голове что-то перемкнуло и накрыло ощущениями: мягкие губы, колючая бородка, жар тела и запах. Пьянящий и манящий, что хочется вдыхать и вдыхать. И он ответил, робко, неуверенно сначала, но, почувствовав, как Тони улыбается, запустил пальцы ему в волосы и притянул ещё ближе.

И не хотелось отпускать Тони, такого тёплого, податливого, нежного, от себя ни на шаг, а стоять с ним, и пусть вокруг всё что угодно. Но от переизбытка эмоций, от того, как всё сладко и хорошо, сводило дыхание, и Баки отстранился.

— Ну что, понял? — выдохнул ему в губы Тони, тяжело дыша.

— Да. — Баки улыбнулся. — Определённо.

— Отлично, — прошептал Тони и ткнулся носом Баки в щёку. — Я, кажется, тоже понял. Может, ну его, этот ужин? — Он начал покрывать поцелуями его кожу и замер у уголка губ. — Есть занятия и поинтереснее.

Баки лишь кивнул и сам потянулся за поцелуем.


	14. До чего доводят недоразумения

Тони был в отличном настроении, даже несмотря на довольно раннее утро. Он закончил проект, над которым усиленно работал два дня, и подписал все документы, которые прислала ему Пеппер, а это, между прочим, две толстенные папки. Так что у него вполне был повод гордиться собой и насладиться прекрасным кофе и утренними новостями.

Постепенно кухня наполнилась ребятами. Наташа жарила блины, аромат которых привлёк взъерошенного и не до конца проснувшегося Клинта. Сонный Брюс пил ромашковый чай и изучал результаты какого-то эксперимента, делая заметки в блокноте. Стив, только вернувшийся с пробежки, взял бутылку воды и, попросив оставить ему несколько блинчиков, скрылся в комнате.

Не хватало только Баки, который наверняка, как и Стив, вернувшись с пробежки, принимал сейчас душ.

От мыслей об обнажённом Баки под горячими упругими струями воды Тони задержал дыхание и заёрзал. Впрочем, он не позволил им вылиться в полноценную фантазию. По крайней мере, не сейчас. А вот вечером, перед сном…

Он снова заёрзал и встал, чтобы налить ещё кофе.

— Ты какой-то взбудораженный, Тони, — не отрываясь от чтения, заметил Брюс и, подняв взгляд, спросил: — Всё хорошо?

Клинт с Наташей прервали обсуждение и посмотрели на него. Теперь ведь и не отвертишься.

— Всё прекрасно, — бодро произнёс Тони, подходя к холодильнику и чуть ли не с головой залезая в него. Он делал вид, что усиленно что-то ищет, лишь бы сменить тему или уйти от неё. Судя по всему, это удалось, и Тони расслабился. Но стоило лишь заслышать чуть шаркающие шаги, как снова напрягся.

Он, разумеется, не боялся Баки, но было кое-что…

— Всем привет, — радостно поздоровался Баки со всеми и направился за кружкой. Но, заметив Тони, замер. Тони вылез наконец из холодильника, сжимая бутылку чего-то, что попалось первым под руку, и улыбнулся:

— Привет. — Он продолжал смотреть на Баки, ожидая какой-нибудь реакции, но тот молчал и не двигался несколько секунд.

— Ага, — всё же ответил Баки и нахмурился. — Ну ладно, мне ещё надо… В общем… — Он дёрнулся и, обойдя Тони, быстро пошёл в сторону своей комнаты, а тот смотрел ему вслед грустным взглядом. Не то чтобы он не любил вид Баки сзади — там вполне было на что поглядеть, — но… Так было почти всегда, когда Тони и Баки пересекались, и почему-то каждый раз Тони было всё так же обидно.

— Баки меня ненавидит, — выдохнул он.

— С чего ты взял? — усмехнулась Наташа, ставя кружку с тарелкой в раковину.

— Ну, может, не ненавидит, но терпеть не может точно. Ты видела, как он меня избегает?

— Глупости, Баки тебя не избегает, — рассмеялась Наташа и начала мыть посуду.

***

Спустя три дня она пришла в мастерскую и, усевшись на край стола, заявила:

— Ты прав. Баки тебя избегает.

— А я о чём говорил! — Тони отложил сгоревшую плату и паяльник в сторону. — Неужели хоть кто-то заметил!

— Тони! — увернулась она, когда Тони резко махнул рукой. — Да, он тебя обходит стороной. Но с чего ты взял, что он тебя терпеть не может? — Наташа нежно провела по его щеке ладонью и чуть потрепала, после взлохматив волосы. Это подействовало, и Тони успокоился, посмотрев на неё с благодарностью. Наташа всегда его слишком хорошо понимала.

— Ну а в чём ещё дело? М?

— Ох, милый, — ласково пропела она и, наклонившись, обняла его за плечи. — Ты хоть и заноза в заднице, но мы все тебя любим и ценим. Уверена, что Баки тоже. А его поведение… Просто поговори с ним, хорошо? Какой же ты иногда глупый. — Она ткнулась в щёку носом и чмокнула его в уголок губ. Поднялась и, как ни в чём не бывало, ушла, оставляя Тони с глупой улыбкой и следами помады.

***

Тони немного неуверенно направлялся к комнате Баки, чтобы развеять глупые страхи. В конце концов, Наташа права. Его не за что ненавидеть. По крайней мере, у Баки точно не было причин.

— Он думает, что ты его ненавидишь, болван!

— Не повышай на меня голос, сопляк! Не дорос ещё!

Узнать голоса Стива и Баки не составило труда. Командирские нотки в голосе Стива были чуть ли не саундтреком последних лет Тони, а голос Баки отпечатался в сознании с самой их первой встречи.

Тони разрывался между желанием сбежать и остаться, потому что и дурак бы понял, что говорят о нём. Он колебался и топтался на месте, как дверь резко открылась и из комнаты вылетел Стив. Злой Стив.

— О, а я тут… — Тони прокашлялся и спиной медленно отступал в безопасную зону.

— А ну, стой! — указал на него пальцем Стив, и Тони тут же замер. — Баки хочет тебе кое-что сказать. — Он повернулся к Баки и, Тони был уверен, посмотрел на него _тем самым взглядом_ , от которого даже Халк съёживался. — И не уйдёт, пока не скажет, ясно?

— Слушайте, я, наверное, лучше пойду. Правда, — протянул Тони. Почему-то не хотелось выслушивать Баки, не хотелось видеть такого Стива, который, как мамочка, заступается за него. Словно они маленькие детишки, и один обидел другого. Это было унизительно. В конце концов, он взрослый мужчина, который способен сам решить свои проблемы!..

— Нет, Тони… — Баки шагнул к нему, протягивая руку. — Я, вообще-то, и правда хотел поговорить с тобой. Только наедине, — многозначительно посмотрел он на Стива. Тот кивнул и, ещё раз бросив строгий взгляд, ушёл. — Дело в том, что… Я тебя не ненавижу, — выпалил он на одном дыхании, подходя почти вплотную к Тони. Тони с сомнением смотрел на него.

— Знаешь, я не маленький и всё понимаю. Я не подарок, и порой меня трудно терпеть, — начал Тони, не желая слушать объяснения. — Возьми хоть Роджерса.

— Не перебивай меня, пожалуйста, — строго произнёс Баки. — Так вот, — продолжил он, как только Тони поджал губы, — всё наоборот. Я… Тымненравишься!

— Что? — Он, конечно же, всё понял, просто… Вау.

— Ты мне нравишься, чёрт бы тебя подрал, Старк! — повысил голос Баки.

— Я, между прочим, не глухой и расслышал всё с первого раза, — деловито заметил Тони. В голове до сих пор было пусто, кроме… Вау. — Тогда какого ты от меня бегал?! — выпалил он.

— А какого ты такой горячий?! — прокричал Баки. Тони не сводил с него тяжёлый взгляд, тяжело дыша, пока до него не дошло, что именно сказал Баки.

— Так ты думаешь, что я горячий? — немного недоумённо спросил он.

— Ага, — так же растерянно ответил Баки. — И задница у тебя, знаешь, такая…

Его слова потонули в поцелуе.

***

— Тони и Баки меня избегают… — протянул Стив, тоскливо смотря на Наташу.

— О Боги…


	15. Танец

Баки размеренным шагом направлялся в сторону мастерской Тони, чтобы проверить руку. Ничего серьёзного, просто на последней миссии пришлось защищаться ей то от летящих пуль, то от взрыва, так что пластины с одной стороны помялись и иногда щёлкали..

Не то чтобы это было неприятно настолько, что невозможно потерпеть ещё день-другой. В конце концов, после побега из Гидры Баки вообще долгое время обходился без руки и терпел сильные боли. Но Тони вполне доходчиво дал понять, что Баки может проходить в любое время суток, если появятся хоть какие-то проблемы. А когда Баки всё равно продолжал скрывать состояние руки, потому что не хотел лишний раз отвлекать его, даже накричал.

Ну хорошо, не кричал, но строго и грозно отчитал за ненадлежащее обращение с «прекрасной малышкой». Точнее, Тони думал, что строго и грозно, пока Баки изо всех старался не улыбаться так, как при просмотре котиков в Интернете.

С тех пор Баки привык идти к Тони с малейшей проблемой, да и упускать возможность лишний раз увидеться с ним не хотелось. Разумеется, в этом не было никакого романтического подтекста, как однажды намекнул Стив. Просто Тони был… Он был таким… удивительным, замечательным, интересным и волшебным, что хотелось проводить с ним как можно больше времени. Только и всего. Не Баки же виноват, что ко всему перечисленному Тони оказался ещё необычайно привлекательным и сексуальным. И Баки не был ханжой, чтобы не признавать этого.

Он подошёл к мастерской в приподнятом настроении и потянулся здоровой рукой к двери, как заметил кое-что. Кое-кого, точнее, занимающегося кое-чем необычным.

Тони танцевал. Ну почти. Он медленно и плавно двигал бёдрами и немного переставлял ноги. И, казалось бы, что в этом такого?.. Баки, например, часто видел, как Стив пританцовывает во время готовки, но…

Но то, как это делал Тони, заставило покраснеть и задержать дыхание: сладко, тягуче, томно и так возбуждающе. Захотелось подойти к нему со спины и прижаться, положить ладони на бёдра, чтобы прочувствовать каждое их движение, и двигаться в такт, вдыхать запах чужих волос и кожи и ощутить жар чужого тела.

Низ живота потянуло. Баки тяжело сглотнул и попытался выровнять дыхание.

Это же ещё не значит, что Тони ему нравится, правда? Просто он… Боги, Стив его теперь точно достанет, если только узнает об этом.

Но к чёрту, сейчас Баки мог думать только о том, как хорошо Тони владел своим телом и… И лучше не позволять фантазии расходиться настолько далеко…

Словно под каким-то заклятьем, Баки открыл дверь и, не чувствуя пола под ногами, приблизился к Тони. Тот его, должно быть, услышал и потому обернулся с улыбкой:

— Чем могу вам помочь, сержант Барнс? — Музыка всё играла, а Тони продолжал водить плечами, и от всего этого вопрос сам сорвался с губ:

— Могу я пригласить вас на танец, мистер Старк? — Баки протянул ладонь. В глазах Тони промелькнула растерянность, но в следующий миг она исчезла, и он лишь ещё шире улыбнулся.

— Как я могу отказать?

Джарвис убавил освещение до комфортного полумрака и включил другую композицию. Гитарные аккорды с первых же нот намекали на нечто интимное и страстное, но одновременно нежное. На секунду Баки растерялся, но Тони, открытый и зовущий, стоял так близко, что отказаться было бы преступлением. И Баки притянул его к себе, кладя одну ладонь на талию, а другой крепко сжимая ладонь Тони, и весь мир растворился, будто сжался только до них.

Баки потерялся в эмоциях.

Предвкушение и ожидание, томление, жажда большего и в то же время желание продлить это чувство, эту жадность до прикосновений, от которых плавилась кожа. Наслаждение тем, как они близко, как соприкасаются их тела от каждого движения, после которых мелкая дрожь проходилась волной по позвоночнику, а в груди сводило спазмом. И руки сжимались сильнее, потому что невыносимо и так хорошо, до головокружения, до сбившегося сердечного ритма, до покалывания в кончиках пальцев.

И дыхание Тони, оседающее на губах, его губы, мерцающие глаза и то, что в них…

Нужно ещё ближе, нужно пропасть в них, утонуть, чтобы всегда рядом, всегда чувствовать близость, чтобы…

Пальцы Тони щекотали шею и путались в волосах, заставляя Баки наклоняться ниже, ещё ниже, а губы уже касались его губ в кротком поцелуе. Не спеша, расходясь, смакуя каждый миг тонкой грани между нежностью и страстью. Он умирал и воскресал, рождался заново, познавая сладость чужих прикосновений, сгорал в агонии, разрывался на сотни кусочков — так хотелось больше, жарче и откровеннее, хотелось всего и сразу, в омут с головой, но и медленные движения губ Тони сводили с ума. Руки их изучали друг друга, а бёдра их всё ещё были прижаты, двигаясь синхронно под льющуюся потоком музыку и хриплый голос исполнителя.

И Баки не знал, куда это заведёт их дальше, не хотел знать, но был уверен, что не прочь танцевать так вечность. Но только с Тони.


	16. Клуб неудачников

Чёрт бы подрал Стива и его желание найти Баки кого-нибудь, потому что «это ненормально, Баки, постоянно быть одному и пресекать любые отношения».

И ведь этот сопляк действительно был прав, но что ещё хуже, он с абсолютной серьёзностью решил свести его с какой-то своей коллегой. Та, добрая и милая, по словам Стива, девушка оказалась грёбаной сталкершой и просто двинутой психичкой, которая после двух недосвиданий решила, что они созданы друг для друга и — Господь всемогущий! — уже начала планировать свадьбу. Разумеется, Баки такой вариант не устроил нисколько, но ради Стива он терпел. Целую неделю. Но всему приходит конец.

И вот Баки, заранее извинившись перед Стивом, встретился с этой Карен в кафе (потому что «Обязательно сделай это на нейтральной территории, там больше путей отхода», — посоветовала Наташа) и высказал всё. А после, не дав ей опомниться, смылся как можно скорее.

Теперь он устало и не чувствуя земли под ногами шёл, куда глаза глядят. Баки не замечал ни прохожих, которые надвигались на него, ни машин, которые громко сигналили на перекрёстках и визжали шинами, ни зазывающих продавцов хот-догов и фаст-фуда. Он брёл всё вперёд и вперёд, пока не оказался у Центрального парка. Остановившись на секунду перед буйством зелени, он пожал плечами и шагнул за ворота. Какая, в конце концов, разница, куда идти? Там хоть будет тихо. 

По тропинке он направился к аллее, где находились скамейки: только сейчас он понял, как всё-таки устали ноги. Ещё бы, пройти чуть ли не половину города пешком и без остановок… Баки и раньше много ходил, да и физические нагрузки ему не были страшны, просто сегодня, видимо, не его день. Как и неделя. Как и… месяц? Может, он проклят или невезучий, раз все его бывшие — посланники ада или типа того?

Свободных лавочек, как назло, не было. Везде мамы с детьми или ещё хуже — влюблённые парочки. Чёрт бы их подрал. 

Справа в одиночестве сидел мужчина, и Баки решил, что тот не будет против соседа. Без слов он подошёл, мгновение смотрел на незнакомца и опустился с тяжёлым вздохом, прикрывая глаза и откидываясь на спинку. Вот теперь хорошо… 

— Дерьмовый день, а? — раздалось сбоку. Баки повернулся и столкнулся с чуть насмешливым взглядом. Но по интонации понял, что над ним совсем не насмехаются, да и внешний вид незнакомца не казался весёлым. Скорее, наоборот. 

Баки просто кивнул, не в силах хоть слово вымолвить. 

— Ну, тогда добро пожаловать в клуб неудачников, — криво улыбнулся мужчина краем губ. — Тони. — Он протянул ладонь. — Президент клуба. 

Баки улыбнулся, по-настоящему и искренне, впервые за день и пожал руку. Было… приятно. Тёплая шершавая кожа, сильная хватка — и что-то в груди ёкнуло. То ли от касания, то ли от искринок в карих глазах напротив. 

— Джеймс, но можно Баки, — представился он и нехотя отстранился. Всё же невежливо вот так долго держать за руку незнакомого человека. Или это не касается случаев, когда незнакомец уже не незнакомец и, кажется, сам не против? Додумать мысль Баки не успел: Тони улыбнулся и, наклонившись ближе, сказал: 

— Очень приятно. — От того, каким низким и приятным голосом это было сказано, Баки задержал дыхание. — Так что случилось? — уже серьёзнее спросил Тони. — Высказаться бывает полезно.

— Ну… — Баки немного растерялся и задумался, стоит ли рассказывать об этом, но потом пожал плечами и ответил: — Девушка оказалась… чокнутой, понимаешь.

— Распланировала всю вашу жизнь и придумала имена детишкам? — засмеялся Тони. — Бывает.

— Я-то думал, такое только в кино, а тут… — Он покачал головой и усмехнулся, понимая, как что-то в груди отпускает и становится легче. Надо же, на что порой способны несколько слов и правильный человек, который их произнесёт. — А у тебя что? — спросил Баки. Не то чтобы ему было любопытно или вроде того, просто хотелось узнать, отчего Тони, такой солнечный и светлый, сидел без настроения в парке.

Тони поморщился и сник, но ответил:

— Человек, которого я всю жизнь считал вторым отцом, нанял бандитов убить меня, и ему это почти удалось. Как-то так. — Его взгляд был направлен в сторону, и в нём явно читалась боль вперемешку с грустью. Баки неосознанно потянулся к его руке, но вовремя остановился. Они знают друг друга пять минут, ещё рано. Но так хотелось поддержать, помочь, ведь никто не заслуживает подобного предательства. Несколько секунд он молчал, не зная, что и сказать, а после в примирительном жесте поднял ладони и, желая разрядить обстановку, сказал:

— Ладно, ты победил и заслуживаешь титул Президента клуба. — Тони перевёл на него недоумевающий взгляд, и Баки уже ждал удара в челюсть или вроде того, и это было бы вполне заслуженно, в конце концов, над таким не шутят. Но Тони лишь рассмеялся. Баки с облегчением выдохнул и перевёл тему: — Знаешь, я жутко голодный, а тут недалеко видел бургерную. Может, перекусим?

— Да, я с удовольствием, — кивнул Тони, словно того и ждал.

Что ж, подумал Баки, возможно… возможно, этот день будет не так уж и плох, как ему казалось.


	17. Как ужасный вечер превратить в потрясающий

Этот сумасшедший благотворительный вечер наконец-то закончился, и всё, о чём в данный момент мог думать Баки, — это снять дурацкий неудобный костюм и принять душ. Что он и намеревался сделать, только переступив порог их с Тони комнаты, на ходу сняв пиджак и швырнув его в сторону.

Тони, вошедший вслед за ним, закрыл дверь, всё ещё переговариваясь по телефону с Пеппер, и, неуклюже прижав его к плечу, пытался снять бабочку. Баки усмехнулся и одними губами произнёс:

— Я в душ, — кивнув в сторону ванны. Тони закачал головой, насколько получилось, показывая, что услышал, и принялся снимать туфли.

Прикрыв дверь в ванную, но не закрывая, Баки быстро разделся и, включив воду, встал под упругие тёплые струи. Чуть увеличив температуру воды, он прикрыл глаза и блаженно выдохнул. Как мало нужно, чтобы почувствовать себя счастливым, оказывается. Из-за долгожданного наслаждения и шума воды он не расслышал, как в комнату вошёл Тони, только ощутил дуновение прохлады, когда тот шагнул в душевую кабину. Тёплые шершавые ладони с нажимом прошлись по напряжённым рукам, отчего кожа покрылась мурашками, поднялись к плечам и остановились на груди.

— Устал? — с улыбкой спросил Тони в самое ухо, оставляя на шее лёгкий поцелуй.

— Это было ужасно, — выдохнул Баки, расслабляясь впервые за вечер, и растянул губы в улыбке. Тони за спиной хмыкнул, его дыхание коснулось шеи. Низ живота сладко потянуло.

— Возможно, — игриво протянул Тони, — мне удастся извиниться.

Он отстранился, его руки пропали с тела, и Баки, недовольный таким положением, развернулся и встретился с Тони взглядом. Тот лукаво изогнул уголок губ и, быстро клюнув его в губы, начал медленно опускаться. Покрывал мокрыми поцелуями грудь, укусил сосок, обводя его языком, ущипнул другой, заставляя Баки дёрнуться. Ноги вмиг ослабли, и он оперся спиной о стену. Тони лишь усмехнулся и продолжил ласку. Наигравшись, он перешёл к животу, чуть царапая влажную кожу, и опустился на колени. Его дыхание коснулось уже окрепшего члена Баки, и он шумно вдохнул, пытаясь хоть за что-то ухватиться. Опустил взгляд и посмотрел в глаза Тони, которые горели возбуждением. Тони лишь грязно ухмыльнулся и, обхватив член ладонью, провёл языком по всей длине, задержался у головки и дунул на неё. И, дьявол, Баки был горд тем, что его колени не задрожали от такой простой ласки.

Тони нежно поцеловал головку и, взяв её в рот, начал посасывать. Сначала неглубоко, лишь самую вершину, едва касаясь крайней плоти.

Баки открыл рот, чтобы вдохнуть, и тут же захлебнулся воздухом, ощутимо ударившись затылком, потому что Тони пропустил член дальше, почти в самое горло. Кончиками пальцев свободной руки он едва касался внутренней стороны бедра, вызывая лёгкую дрожь, поднимаясь и очерчивая выступающую венку в низу живота большим пальцем.

Тони был так хорош в этом, что Баки снова посмотрел вниз, в карие глаза, полные лихорадочного блеска и обещания, и потерялся. В его взгляде, в его покрасневших скулах, его блестящих от слюны губах, которые обхватывали член Баки… Тони прикрыл глаза и опустился на член ещё глубже, вбирая почти целиком.

Баки до крови закусил костяшки пальцев, другой рукой нежно обвёл щёку Тони, запутался в его волосах и легко толкнулся вглубь гладкого горла. Тони поперхнулся, чуть крепче стиснул бёдра Баки, но не отстранился. Лишь судорожно вдохнул, начиная медленно, миллиметр за миллиметром поднимать голову, лаская языком венку. Баки отнял руку от лица, наконец протяжно застонал и впился пальцами в плечи Тони. Почувствовал, как тот довольно улыбается.

Тони почти полностью выпустил член изо рта, оставляя только головку, снова принялся сосать, языком щекоча чувствительную щёлочку, обводя её и слизывая естественную смазку. Пальцами он опустился к мошонке, перебирая яички и поигрывая ими, и Баки едва не закричал, вовремя прикусив губу. Рука потянулась к Тони, чтобы остановить, прекратить уже эту пытку, но тот, подмигнув, одним движением взял его в рот целиком и начал сглатывать.

Баки часто-часто задышал и, стиснув руки в кулаки, кончил с громким стоном прямо Тони в горло. Тот такого явно не ожидал и закашлял. От того, как судорожно сжимались стенки горла вокруг чувствительного после оргазма члена, было почти больно. Баки зашипел, но Тони успокоился, задышал ровно и, с хлюпом выпуская его изо рта, громко сглотнул и облизнулся. Баки едва сдержался от того, чтобы не выдохнуть: «Блядь», смотря на красные, опухшие губы.

— Надеюсь, больше вечер не кажется тебе ужасным, — довольно мурлыкнул Тони и поднялся. Баки обвёл его нижнюю губу большим пальцем и чуть оттянул, приоткрывая рот. Тони лизнул и прикусил палец, смотря с вызовом и желанием.

— Я на пути к этому, — прохрипел Баки, взглядом обещая Тони, что это лишь начало.


	18. Правильное пробуждение

Баки потянулся, прогоняя остатки сна, и чуть повернул голову в сторону Тони. Тот ещё спал, натянув одеяло почти до носа. Его волосы были взъерошены больше обычного, а на щеке виднелся след от подушки. Он чему-то легко улыбался, и Баки от этого зрелища сам не смог сдержать улыбки. Спящий Тони был восхитителен, но мягкое утреннее возбуждение уже разлилось по венам, а кончики пальцев так приятно покалывало, что удержаться от того, чтобы его разбудить, казалось невозможным.

Внезапно Тони начал ёрзать и, что-то еле слышно буркнув под нос, перевернулся, ложась спиной к Баки. Это стало последней каплей.

Он приподнялся, оперся одной рукой на кровать, а другой откинул одеяло, обнажая спину Тони. Пальцами невесомо касался смуглой кожи, которая в утреннем свете словно лучилась изнутри. Лёгкими поцелуями начал покрывать шею и плечи, еле сдерживаясь от укусов, языком проходился по уже исчезающим следам прошлой близости.

Тони повёл плечом и шумно выдохнул.

— Доброе утро, — жарко шепнул Баки, зная, что Тони уже проснулся.

— Оно не доброе, но продолжай, — промычал тот в ответ.

Баки лишь усмехнулся и снова поцеловал Тони в шею, рукой скользнув под его живот. Тони на это послушно повёл бёдрами и потёрся задницей о стоящий член Баки, заставляя резко втянуть воздух. Баки за это несильно укусил его в плечо и царапнул нежную кожу. Возбуждение скручивалось в низу живота всё сильнее, но торопиться не хотелось. Быстро и жёстко нравилось им обоим, но сейчас Баки хотел любить Тони медленно, заставить его задыхаться от нежности и умолять.

Тони застонал в подушку и повернулся лицом к Баки, который тут же подмял его под себя.

— Привет, солдатик. — Тони улыбался краем губ и пристально смотрел в глаза напротив, ласково гладил плечи Баки и потянулся к нему за поцелуем. Полусонным, но сладким, нежным и робким, обещающим гораздо больше. Они расходились медленно, будто знакомились, постепенно углублялись, распаляя друг друга.

Баки по-хозяйски гладил Тони от груди к разведённым бёдрам, вверх и вниз, цеплял соски, сжимал бока и ягодицы. Пальцы поддели такую лишнюю сейчас ткань боксеров и стянули их насколько было возможно. Тони облегчённо выдохнул ему в губы и откинул голову, открывая шею, задёргал ногой, пытаясь совсем избавиться от боксеров, и, когда ему удалось, широко развёл ноги.

Поцелуями покрывая шею, Баки двигался ниже к груди, обвёл языком ключицы, прикусил сосок, заставляя Тони всхлипнуть и выгнуться. Снова припал к его губам, в этот раз позволяя чуть больше грубости, сминал их, пока Тони путался пальцами в его волосах, оттягивал и дёргал прядки. Баки толкнулся бёдрами, и Тони сдавленно застонал в поцелуй:

— Сними их, чёрт возьми. — Он дотянулся до боксеров Баки и оттянул их, запуская руку под резинку. От резкого и грубого прикосновения к члену перед глазами потемнело, и Баки уткнулся Тони в плечо, оставляя на нём след от зубов. На сухую было немного неприятно, но, когда Тони облизал свою ладонь и взял оба члена, начав неторопливо дрочить, Баки чуть не заскулил. Он тяжело и влажно задышал Тони в шею, на ощупь потянувшись под подушку за смазкой. Но трудно было сосредоточиться, потому что Тони делал всё так правильно. Большим пальцем оглаживал головку, задевал дырочку уретры, размазывая естественную смазку, опускался до самого основания, несильно пережимая, и снова двигал ладонью вверх.

Было хорошо, но хотелось большего. Хотелось ощутить жар тела Тони, хотелось толкаться в него, выбивая стоны и крики, хотелось заставить его сжиматься. От картинок перед глазами всё поплыло, он слепо нашёл чужие губы и припал к ним, надеясь утолить жажду. 

Искры пробежались вдоль позвоночника, стоило их языкам соприкоснуться. Низ живота прошибло новой волной возбуждения, а пальцы на ногах поджались. Нет, ещё рано, ещё пока…

Перехватив запястье Тони, Баки остановил его:

— Не спеши. — Тони на секунду замер, смотря с недоумением, но потом кивнул и облизал губы.

Баки отстранился, садясь на колени. Выдавил лубрикант на вход Тони, растирая его по нежной коже, чуть царапая ногтем, из-за чего бёдра Тони мелко дрогнули, а он сам прикусил губу, пытаясь сдержать стон. Баки довольно улыбнулся и размазал смазку по члену.

В груди заполошно стучало, а в ушах бухала кровь. Нетерпение расходилось током под кожей, заставляя шумно дышать, жадно ловить ртом воздух. Губы от этого пересохли. Небрежно пройдясь по ним языком, Баки бросил взгляд на Тони. Его грудь поднималась часто, рывками, широко расстопыренные пальцы подрагивали от предвкушения.

Не в силах больше ждать, Баки приставил головку ко входу и медленно подался вперёд, задыхаясь от того, как тело Тони принимает его. Тони резко вдохнул и зажмурился от ощущения заполненности, его мягкие губы приоткрылись, и Баки, войдя на всю длину, наклонился и замер в миллиметре от них. Поймал своими губами чужое дыхание и начал двигать бёдрами.

Он запустил руки под колени Тони, притягивая его ещё ближе, чтобы слиться в единое целое, не оставить и крошечного расстояния между телами. Тони послушно вторил этому желанию и обхватил ногами талию Баки. Его руки цеплялись за плечи, шею, заставляя почти лечь на него, и Баки пришлось опереться на локти. Их тела соприкоснулись кожа к коже, и Баки, не сдержавшись, застонал, чувствуя под собой горячее тело, скользкое от пота.

Он слизывал соль с чужой кожи, сцеловывал каждый стон, вскрик, кусал покрасневшие губы, с наслаждением наблюдая, как Тони с трудом держится, позволяя себе закатывать глаза и выгибаться дугой, как на его лице появляется выражение истинного удовольствия, как он беспомощно трепещет и подаётся навстречу каждому толчку.

От смеси запахов, вкуса чужих губ и ощущений кружилась голова, и Баки едва мог удерживать ровный темп, всё чаще срываясь и начиная толкаться сильнее. И стоны вперемешку с бессвязными просьбами не останавливаться лишь подгоняли и распаляли.

— Ну же… — Тони обнял его за шею и не сводил взгляда. — Только не… не останавливайся, не… — Он захлебнулся словами, его тело напряжённо выгнулось. От того, как Тони сжал его внутри, Баки рыкнул. Крепче перехватил его и стал вбиваться грубее и жёстче. Тони почти скулил и, скользнув рукой между телами, начал дрочить, приближая оргазм.

Надолго его не хватило, и спустя несколько секунд Тони вскрикнул и крупно задрожал, кончая на живот. Баки хрипло застонал, ощущая, как стенки вокруг члена быстро пульсируют, толкнулся ещё несколько раз и кончил следом. Из последних сил он оттолкнулся и, выскользнув из Тони, лёг рядом с ним.

— Вот теперь утро точно доброе, — с придыханием произнёс Тони, лениво притираясь к Баки. Баки рассмеялся и поцеловал его в лоб.


End file.
